Jump
by Captain James H00K
Summary: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters. Just my oc. Jones finds love, and so does Maccus his first mate. What will happen? Read and review please!
1. Jump

**_Jump_**

Hello my name is Adrian Jacobs, and I am a scientist, and I have finally finished my lifelong dream. As I just put the finishing touches on my Trans dimensional portal I exclaimed, "It's finished, it's finally finished! After ten years, thousands of hard earned dollars, and patience. I can finally go to different worlds, to different dimensions. The things I could do, the things I _shouldn't_ do. Oh well, no time like the present." I started up my machine and entered the place I wanted to go.

The destination screen read 'Destination: Destroyed ship; Date: unknown; Universe: Pirates of the Caribbean.' I grabbed everything I would need and then I jumped through. When I jumped through my portal, it was like being torn down to the molecular level and then being reassembled the same way while going faster than the speed of light. After that disorienting experience, I looked up and saw that I was on the ship that the kraken leveled. I heard the _Dutchman _rise from the depths. Then, I started to hear the sounds of fighting, and I knew in an instant it was Will fighting the crew of the _Dutchman_. I heard the crack of a whip and knew he got knocked out cold. I then felt myself being carried to where the rest of the crew was; the ones who were dead or dying. Then I heard someone walking up from the water. I smiled. It was the good captain, Davy Jones. I looked and there was a woman along with the rest of us. I knew who she was. It was one Emily Francis. So, Juno had to still be in the water. That's when he asked his most famous question.

"Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All you deeds laid bare. All you sins punished. I can offer you an escape."

I heard the next line from the man with the rosary, and I wanted to kill him myself.

"Don't listen to him!" I knew what was going to be said next.

"Do you not fear death?"

"I'll take my chances, sir."

"Then, send him to the depths."

I heard the splash of water then, I heard one of the other crew members speak up.

"Cruel blackguard!"

"Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer you a choice. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One-hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?"

The man he said his famous lines to answered, "I will serve."

"There." I heard him walk away then, he stopped. I knew he stopped at none other than Emily. "Well, well. Look at what we have here…a lost little lass. Why are _you _here?"

Emily spoke up. "I-I don't know sir…o-one minute I was falling from a rocky cliff face, a-and the next, I was here…I-I don't e-even know i-if I'm alive" she said.

He looked her over and sniggered. "Oh…you are alive…just. Tell me lass...do ye fear death?" He asked.

I saw her look into his eyes and nodded frantically. She was too young to die…I knew she was only seventeen.

"Y-yes sir...I don't wanna die yet. I'm only 17 sir," Em said.

I knew why she was telling him this. She was scared out of her mind. I knew though that he would let her join, even if she didn't think so. Jones got up then.

"Join my crew...and ye can rid yourself of that fear" he said.

I saw that she was shocked…he just let her join his crew. Nervously she nodded. "A-alright" she said. That's when one of the crew shouted.

"Captain, I think we may have missed someone down there!" He pointed at the water, and Jones went to look. I knew he saw Juno just floating there.

"I think it's a woman," said Maccus the first mate.

"Aye. However, neither dead nor dying! And strangely clothed, I might add. She's not from the wreck. So where did she come from?" Jones' eyes narrowed as he looked at the unconscious girl. Juno was wearing a pink shirt and dark blue denim jeans. I knew Jones didn't have a single clue about how she looked, but I just kept my mouth shut.

"Shall we throw her overboard, sir?"

"Put her in the brig. But put her belongings in my cabin. Keep watch over her till she wakes. Inform me when she does." Jones turned once more to the trembling man they had fished out of the recent shipwreck.

"Don't…don't kill me! I know her!" he blubbered out.

"Ya do, do ya? I think you're lying, because you're afraid. But maybe you do know her," a wicked smile formed on the Captains lips. "Maybe I'll keep you around till she wakes up so she can watch you die! Tie him up crew! He's going to stick around a bit longer!" Jones laughed. Little did he know, that unconscious girl was going to make him realize he still could love. He walked over to Will and I knew too, about what was to transpire.

"You are neither dead nore dying. What is your purpose here?"

I knew what was going to be said next, but I kept my trap shut.

"JackSparrowsentmetosettlehisdebt."

I thought to myself, _He said that fast enough._ But I knew Jones was going to ask again.

"_What_ is your purpose here?"

"Jack Sparrow… sent me to settle his debt."

"Did he, now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer." Then I heard him walk towards me. "You too are neither dead nor dying. What is _your_ purpose here?"

Smiling I said to him getting up, "My name is Adrian Jacobs Captain Jones. I would like to serve you, if you'll have me, sir," I ended with a bow.

"I have never had a man who has _wanted_ to serve before. Welcome to the crew!"

"Oh, and by the way, if you're looking for Jack, the _Pearl_ is that way," I pointed in the direction. He turned to look and he disappeared. I knew Jones 'teleported' to the _Pearl_. So, I tried my hand at it. I looked where he disappeared to, and I concentrated on where I wanted to be. The next thing I knew, I was on the _Pearl_. Apparently, I got there just in time for Jack to say, "Oh."

"You have a debt to pay. You have been Captain of the _Black Pearl_ for thirteen years. That was our agreement!"

"Technically I was captain for two years then, I was viciously mutinied upon."

I decided to step up. "Then you were a poor captain, but a captain none the less. Haven't you introduced yourself all these years as _Captain Jack Sparrow_?"

"You have my payment. One soul to serve aboard your ship is already over there."

"One soul is not equal to another," the captain said.

"Aha! We have established my proposal is sound in principal, now we're just haggling over a price."

"Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

I knew the answer to that, but I was going to let my captain answer. "One hundred souls. Three days."

"You're a diamond mate. Just send back the boy and I'll get started right off."

I was getting pissed at these shenanigans. "We'll keep the boy, a good faith payment. That only leaves you ninety-nine more to go."

Jack saw and heard me, this time, so he asked, "What does Jones have on you mate? You sound as if you know something."

"Put a cork in it Sparrow. You know nothing. I came to his crew willingly. Besides, don't turn the attention from you to me. The captain was talking to you." I said pulling out my very own keyblade. The captain and Jack looked at me. "There was another thing I forgot to mention. I'm a blacksmith, sword fighter, and an alchemist."

"You are just full of surprises," said Jones to me. I just smiled.

"Any way," Jack said to the captain, "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano, worth at least four, maybe three and a half? And did I mention he's in love, with a girl. Due to be married, betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him, is only half as cruel as letting them be married. Eh?"

I knew he was playing the captains feelings like a fiddle. So I stepped in. Again. "We keep the boy, ninety nine souls. But, I wonder Sparrow. Can you live with this? Condemning an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude, in your name none the less, while you roam free?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Yep, I'm good with it." He turned to Jones. "Shall we seal it in blood? I mean…ink?"

The captain grabbed Jack's hand. I heard Jack gasp from the feel of Jones' hand. Again he told Jack, "Three days."

We left for the _Dutchman_, when I got there the movie and prop didn't do it justice. It was absolutely stunning. It was covered, I mean _covered_ in marine life. The sails looked like they were made from seaweed. The bow had the teeth of a shark, and the figure head of the Grimm Reaper. All in all, it was the single most beautiful ship I have ever seen. I heard the captain's foot falls behind me.

"So Mr. Jacobs, would you like to tell me why you wanted to join my crew?"

I thought to myself, _Uh oh, this isn't going to be good. He won't believe me anyway_. Or so I thought. "Captain Jones, I am here to change a few things. Truth be told, Emily and I are not from this time, let alone this _dimension_. Go to her and ask her yourself." But, that's when she decided to let herself be known.

"Uh...C-captain Jones?" she asked.

He looked at her with his piercing eyes and I saw her shrink back a little.

"What is it-uh?" He asked.

She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. "The chest is in danger," she said, as fast as she could.

The only thing she got from the captain was silence. So she said it again. "The chest is in danger," she said, slower this time.

Yet again... she got silence.

I saw her open one of her eyes again and saw him scowling at her.

"How do you know of the chest-uh," he asked.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly...it was shaking, because she was shivering. "You'll never believe me" she said.

He looked at me then he stepped closer to her.

"Try me" he said.

She took another breath and began her story. One I knew too well. Once she had finished, the whole crew had gathered around and caught the last part of the story. I waited with baited breath for the verdict of what she had just said...it seemed like I was waiting forever...the suspense was absolutely killing me. It's like when you get into a really good movie, and it gets to a really good part...and then it just flicks to another scene? Well it was like that for me, and for her. Come _on_ already.

"Really now," Jones asked.

I decided to intervene. "She _is_ telling the truth sir." He gave me a look that said, _Now why should I believe you?_ She looked at me then nodded at Jones and looked down. Then good old Will came over to both of us and put his hand around her mouth.

"Don't listen to her. She's crazy..." he said.

She growled and bit his hand. He pulled it away pretty fast and shook his hand from the bite. He looked at the both of us and I scowled at him. So, I decided to be an ass.

"Jack Sparrow sent William Turner onto this ship to get the key to your chest. He wants it...but then again, so does another guy. His name is Lord Cutler Beckett. He wants the heart to control you...therefore control the seas," I said. Emily nodded to collaborate with the story.

Jones stared at me...then stared at Emily. He then motioned for us to go into his cabin...we went in and he followed us.

"What does Sparrow want with the chest?" he asked.

Aw crud...we either had to save our hides, and doom Jack's, or we were going to not save our hides...and still doom Jacks...oh well. Either way, Jack's gonna get his time in the spotlight.

"He wants the chest, so that he can make you forget the debt he owes you," I said.

Jones nodded...he seemed to believe me. But why didn't Will believe Emily? Maybe she was crazy, but then again... I knew I wasn't.

"You say the both of you are from another dimension," Jones asked.

I nodded. He can't believe us…can he? I mean… until a few moments ago time travel wasn't even possible, let alone going into an Alternate Universe. Emily spoke up then.

"Yeah...all of you are played by actors...a-and if you don't believe me, I can tell you all the names of your crew, and I can tell you about your history too," she said.

The captain held his clawed hand up and looked her in the eyes. "Start with the crew," he said.

She took a deep breath and I listened.

"Maccus, Koleniko, Greenbeard, Driftwood, Hadras..."

"...Turtleman, Two head, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Urchin, Wheelback and Wyvern," she said.

This made Jones' eyes open wide. She had just named his entire crew, without a pause, and I knew she wanted to tell him his history, if he so wished.

"Do you want me to tell you what I know about you...or is that enough proof?" she asked.

He came out of his little trance...and looked her in the eye. Then he looked at me.

"You two could be of some use to me," he said to the both of us.

I smiled. I knew that Emily was scared shitless, but _I, I_ was absolutely loving it.


	2. Dutchman

**_Dutchman_**

The captain let us go after Emily and I, well mostly Emmie, told him about the crew. That's when she decided to confront me. "How did you know about the captain and crew?"

"I too am from another dimension. A dimension, like yours, that says that this," I waved at the _Dutchman_, "is all a movie set. But, unlike _your_ dimension, my dimension says that _you_ are a fanfiction character, along with another new crew member on this ship. I also know that you have the hots for a certain crewman." She looked at me like I just jumped off the turnip truck. So I just said, "I know who it is too." She continued to just stare at me. So I just said, "Maccus. But, that's a story for another time, because _I _have to get to the brig. See ya Emily." I left her with her mouth hanging open looking dumbfounded. I went down to the brig. I saw Jimmylegs down there guarding Juno. I had my orders from the captain to relieve him. "The captain says that you can go. I'll keep watch here Jimmy."

He nodded and left. I sat on a barrel sharpening one of my many blades with a whet stone, when Juno woke up. I yelled up, "She's awake!" I didn't know if anyone heard me, so I went to inform the captain myself. As I was passing Greenbeard to get to the captain's cabin, I stopped. I had to tell him about Bootstrap. "Hey, Greenbeard." He looked at me. "You better watch yourself tomorrow night." He gave me a look that said, _Why should I believe you_? "I'm not sure if Emily came up to talk to you yet, but heed her warning. It's a lie, don't let Bootstrap take the helm."

I knocked on the captain's door, I heard him say, "Enter."

"Sir, the girl in the brig is awake. I just came up to let you know."

"Thank you Mr. Jacobs-uh. I will go down and check on her."

When he left to check on Juno, I got straight to work. We started to heave up the cannon, all together we said, "Heave, heave, heave!" I was behind Emily, who was behind Maccus.

"HEAVE HO!" Maccus shouted.

"Secure that mast-tackle Mister Turner," yelled Bo' sun. Will and Bootstrap both left to get it. Maccus, Emily, the other crew members, and I continued to work. I saw Em leave to go help Maccus, while I went to help out the others. I heard the telltale crash of the cannon hitting the deck. I smiled to myself knowing Bootstrap and Will just met. I went with the rest of the crew to watch Will get whipped. I looked next to me, and Emily was there. "Hello Emmie. Come to watch?" She just stared ahead.

"Haul that weevil to his feet," Bo' sun said.

Koleniko and Greenbeard hauled Will to his feet, and put him against one of the masts. "Five lashes will remind you, to stay on 'em", Bo' sun said, lifting the cat above his head. Bootstrap caught his hand.

"NO!" he shouted.

Bo' sun looked at him, and Emmie mouthed the words with Bo' sun.

"Impeding me in my duties…you'll share the punishment," he told Bootstrap.

"I'll take it all," he told him.

I heard the captain behind us. "Will ye now? And _what_ would prompt such an act of charity," he asked with Juno in tow.

I stole Bootstrap's line. "His son…" Jones and Bootstrap looked at me. Then Emily came and finished it.

"He's his son."

Jones stepped between Will and his father, and chuckled. "What fortuitous circumstance be this! Five lashes be owed I believe it is." Bo' sun gave Jones the cat, then Jones handed it to Bill.

"No, no I won't," he said.

I knew he didn't have the guts to do it, so I decided to say what the captain was thinking. "The cat is out of the bag Mister Turner, your issue will feel its sting, be it by the Bo' sun's hand, or your own." Emily and I just watched as the scene played out.

"No," Bootstrap said.

"BO' SUN!" Jones called. I saw Bo' sun reach out to take the cat back.

"NO!" Turner senior yelled, and he took the whip.

I watched as Koleniko and Greenbeard ripped Will's shirt open. Bootstrap looked at him, then he proceeded to whip him. I saw Emily turn around and Maccus started talking to her. I walked over to Juno and introduced myself. "Hello Miss Juno Alex. My name is Adrian Jacobs, one of the new," I paused to think, "additions to the crew. I just want to say, that you are the key."

"How do you know my name? What do you mean about me being a key?"

"It's a long story. One I will tell, in time."

"You better," she growled. I chuckled and walked to captain Jones.

"Captain, with Miss Alex awake, I believe that we should bring up the other man. The one that says he knows her."

"Aye, that sounds like an idea. Come one! Come all! We're all going to see what this little lass is all about!" I saw that the crew was surprised to see her trailing behind him. I heard murmurs as we gathered around. I heard one of them say, "What's happening?"

Another responded, "Maybe he'll do them both in." I smiled knowing full well what was going to happen.

"This man here, professed to know who you are. He does not want to die. I want to know if he's telling the truth," Jones looked expectantly at Juno. I knew she didn't know him. But I kept my mouth shut. I saw that there was a slight smirk on his face. She looked hard at the man. His eyes were pleading with her. She looked as if she _knew_ that look. I knew she did though, from a past life that will be _long gone_. I saw as the pleading look turned to a look of horror as she shook her head and turned to the Captain, "No sir, I don't who he is."

Laughter issued forth from us, including me, and the captain stepped forward. "Well then Miss Alex. As Captain of the Flying Dutchman, I order to you kill him." He turned to us then, "Who here has a sword to give the little lady?"

I stepped up, "I do sir." I gave her my _Legend of Zelda_ keyblade. I saw his eyes widen at yet _another_ blade I had procured. Sometimes Davy Jones was reasonable. He killed those who didn't fear death, and took the ones that did. Tonight, Davy Jones was cruel. He thinks she would wrestle with herself to kill the man, thinking she wouldn't do it. I knew he thought that she would confess that she did know him. It didn't matter. I knew better. Davy Jones was going to keep her around in the end.

I saw as Juno looked at the sword, as if it belonged in her tiny hands. Juno looked at the sword; and as she stared harder at the metal, the moon glinting off of it, she knew it. She knew she could do it. She would do it. And in one swift motion, she lunged forward; the blade of the sword turned to the stern and cut into the man's stomach. She pointed sword blade-side up because she wasn't done. She slashed upward and only stopped when the sword had cut upwards through the man, stopping at his mouth. The horrified, painful look in his eyes faded, and she stepped back.

The crew was in shock. Well, except me. Even the great and powerful Davy Jones was in shock. The man was dead. The sword was covered in the man's gristle, while the blood dripped from the triforce blade. "It's done, sir."

Jones was clearly taken aback. I knew what he was thinking, that this was not how it was supposed to go. This was wrong. But then again, Juno had followed his order. No questions asked. "Get this corpse off my deck!" he yelled. He gave me my sword back, but I gave it right back to Juno. "Keep it. You'll need it more than me. Besides, I have _many _more where that came from," I said with a wink.

"Get back to work, the lot of ya! You," he pointed at Juno, "Follow me." He was taking her to his cabin, when he stopped and got Emily as well. He took Emily in first, while Juno waited outside. I gave her my coat because she looked cold.

"Thank you."

"What for the coat; or the blade?"

"Both."

"You're very welcome miss Alex."

"Just call me Juno, please. You make me sound like an old woman."

"Sure. I saw you looking at my blade. I call it a keyblade. I won't go into the specifics, take too long. I made it myself, along with a few others. The one I gave you I call _The Blade of Hyrule_." I decided to wow her. "Now _this_ one," I told her, pulling out another. "Has four forms. Including the one it's in now."

"What's it called?"

"I call her, _Sword of Souls_ form one. Would you like to see two through four?"

"Yes please." I showed her the other forms, and she seemed to like them. I saw how she looked at them as they progressed through the different forms. How her eyes lit up, when the final form came around.

So I said, "Would you like _Sword of Souls_ instead of _The Blade of Hyrule_?"

"Oh would you?" I just handed the blade to her and she gave me my other one back. I noticed a shadow go across us. I turned around, and low and behold, it was the captain. I saw Emily leave from his quarters also. "Sir," I said standing. "I was just showing Miss Alex, I mean…Juno, my blades. Would you like to hold one sir," I asked curious.

"I'm fine. Miss Alex, follow me."

"Yes sir."

I watched them go to his cabin to get her things. That's when Emily talked to me.

"Did you see her? She did what he wanted, no remorse, _nothing_."

"So?"

"It's just unsettling. You looked like you enjoyed it too."

"I have a bit more blood lust than most people. Besides," I said thinking of the ships I wanted to get for my captain and myself. "I have other business with the captain."

"What _business_?"

"You'll see," I said grinning. That's when Juno came out. "You get everything Juno," I asked eyeing her blades.

"Yes. Well almost. It's just some clothes and two small daggers. The captain wanted to keep those in his cabin. I better get back to the brig. Thank you again Mr. Jacobs. For the sword I mean."

"Of course." That's when Maccus joined us by the door. "Tread lightly Maccus." He looked at me then went inside. I walked around deck and saw the capstan hammer that brought up Calli. _I have some plans for you to, Calli. Just you wait._

"You need to get some rest. Mr. Jacobs," said a voice from behind me. I turn around, and it was the captain.

"Sir, I didn't even here you come near."

"Good. I just told one of the ladies that we go after the chest in two days. So you will need your rest."

"As you command, sir."


	3. New Start

**_New Start_**

I woke up to Koleniko telling Emily to get up. Last night I had the most wonderful dream. I was captain of my own ship, and Jones was the commodore of the fleet we were building. I was up and dressed by the time Koleniko was coming toward me.

"You're up then? Good. Captain wants you in his cabin with the lassies."

"What time is it Niko?"

"Sunrise. Why?"

"Just curious." I started to stretch and get the kinks out of my system, then went up to the helm with Emmy and Juno.

"You wanted to see us captain?"

"Glad yer up, I was beginning ta think ye had passed on-uh lad and lassies," he said.

"That's unlikely," I said.

"Ugh, I'm going to just get this out in the open now before I go stir crazy. My name is Emily Francis. Many people just call me Emmy," she sighed.

"Humph." He looked out at the ocean. I decided to look to. It was calm and peaceful. But, who knows how long that would last. He looked at Emily and told her, "The chest is safe...Emily. I have no need to go after it" he said.

I knew she just couldn't believe her ears. The fact the captain said the chest was safe?

"Not while William Turner's on the ship," she scoffed. Jones looked down at her, and then went off to his cabin to play his organ. She sighed and stayed at the helm, then started to talk to Greenbeard. While she did that, I left and went to watch the game of Liar's Dice on the deck. I heard Emmy come down and that's when she decided to tell them why Will was here.

"Listen, I know you guys won't believe me but, the chest isn't safe while Will Turner's on the ship, you guys know why Jack sent Will onto this ship don't you?" I asked.

Koleniko, Maccus and Clanker shook their heads, I was standing opposite Maccus.

"Jack Sparrow sent Will onto this ship to get the key off of Jones. Don't ask me how I know this, call it intuition," she said.

They all nodded, though Maccus looked a little suspicious. Exasperated she got up and walked off to the captain's cabin, where I heard the captain playing his organ. I decided to go in and listen. I was walking past Juno on my way there, she was mopping the deck. "Good morning Juno."

She looked up at me. "Good morning Mr. Jacobs."

"Please, call me Adrian."

"Okay. Good morning Adrian. This is such a pain. How can these guys stand it?"

"You get used to it. I was on a ship to learn how one was run." Maccus came over then.

"Miss Juno."

"Yes Sharkman?"

"The captain wants me to teach you how to run out the cannons."

"Ugh. Okay, lead the way." After they left I continued on to the captain's cabin. I went in and I was standing by his bed while he played. I knew the song he was playing, because it's one of my favorites.

"You just going to stand there or do you need something-uh?"

"No sir. I just wanted to hear you play. It's very beautiful." He just glared at me. So sighing I said, "Actually sir, as a matter of fact I do need something." He kept playing while I talked. "I would like for you to raise a few ships for me."

"Really? Why would I do something like that?"

"Well, because I would serve you for an eternity for one. Two," he stopped playing at this.

"An eternity; you do know that is a long time-uh."

"Yes, I understand. But, it's not a selfish reason." He turned around to listen closely. "It's so we can grow in numbers and power. Think of it, ships that could do as the _Dutchman_ does, go beneath the waves, the crew could breathe underwater, so on and so on." He leaned forward now intrigued. "We could decimate _anyone_ who got in our way."

"Go on."

"Well sir, if we raised the _Dauntless _and the _Interceptor_ that would be the beginning of our own armada. But, we would have to keep this between you and me." He raised his nonexistent eyebrows. "If anyone got ahold of this information, we would all be goner's sir."

"Why is that?"

"Well, if anyone got ahold of your heart then they could control those ships as well."

"Not going to happen-uh."

"If that's so, you should really listen to Emily then. We both know what we're talking about sir," I said walking away. "So, please heed our words."

That night I was on the deck just beneath the triple guns. Earlier in the day miss Alex fainted and the captain took her to the mess hall to recuperate. I went down to see how she was doing, and she looked absolutely fine. Better even, because she was eating and drinking with the crew. After seeing her have fun I went back on deck. I was contemplating on how things were going to turn out at Isla Cruces. But, I knew what was going to happen to the key, as well as Emmy did. So, I just kept watching the ocean. I was on watch that night with Greenbeard, so nothing was really going on. I turned and saw that Will was talking to Emily by the captain's door. _So it begins_, I thought to myself.


	4. Isla Cruces

**_Isla Cruces_**

That morning a furious captain Jones burst from his cabin and shouted, "Who did it-uh? Who stole the key?" Emily and I were behind him and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Not meaning to sound cocky Captain...well I _am_ but that's beside the point. Did I or did I _not_ say that the chest was in danger while young William Turner was on board," she asked.

He scowled at her then glared at me. Her and I shrugged and walked away. We _did_ as a matter of fact, not once, but twice after we got onto this ship, which was two days ago, that the chest was in danger. But did he listen? Nooo, don't listen to the crazy kids from another _dimension_ who've seen this happen already.

"You really should've listened to us. Oh, and if you're wondering who helped young mister Turner, because he's not _that_ bright, you should be looking at his daddy dearest," she pointed out. She walked away and Hadras followed. I heard Jones call over some of the crew to help raise the Kraken. I decided to help, only because I thought it would be fun to watch Calli destroy the _Edinburgh Trader_. While I was turning the capstan hammer, I looked and saw Juno standing next to the captain, while he recited one of my many favorite lines.

"Let no joyful voice be heard; let no man look up at the sky with hope; and let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake… the Kraken-uh!" The capstan hammer slammed down, and now the ultimate show was going to begin.

"NO," Bootstrap yelled.

"Too late to try to save your son, you filthy bilgerat," I laughed. I was standing next to Emily, Juno, and the captain. As Calli finished her work of the _Edinburgh Trader_, poor old Bill was sent to the brig.

"You shouldn't have tried to help your son," Emily told him as he walked by.

That's when I turned to the captain for one of my many other ideas. But I had to tell him something he would loathe to hear. "Captain sir," I caught him before he told Koleniko to chart a course to _Isla Cruces_.

"What is it now-uh, Mr. Jacobs?"

"I have to talk with you in your cabin for a quick second sir." He raised his eyebrows, or lack there-of, at me.

"This better be important."

We entered his cabin and I closed the door. "It is sir. It concerns Calli."

"What about her-uh?"

_Here goes everything_. "I'm afraid that we will end up at the island too late sir. Because when we arrive, someone will already possess your heart."

His face tentacles were writhing in anger. "Who will have it-uh?!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot at this time divulge that information." He grabbed my throat with his claw hand. "Sir…please…I would… love to…but, there are… certain things that…need to be…set in motion first." He let go.

"What is it about my pet that is in this conversation-uh?"

"There are certain parties that wish her to die sir. But, before you go off all half-cocked, I have a plan."

Five minutes later. "What do you think?"

"Let's do it," he said with an evil grin.

"You're one cruel man Davy Jones."

Back on the deck of the _Dutchman_ Jones called Calli to us. "Calli my pet, one of our new crew members has something he would like to discuss with you."

"Hello Calli. My, my, are you beautiful." She really was, and she was HUGE! The illustrated guide didn't do her justice. "Calli my dear, there are some people who wish that you were dead, after they get the captain's heart." There was a loud rumble at this. "I know that upsets you, but, I can do something about that." A questioning growl was the answer. "I am an alchemist, a person who can change one thing into another, as long as the exchange is equal, or close to equal." One of her tentacles came up and waved me to go on. "So, I propose that in order for you to live, I will need a piece of you."

Growl.

"I don't need a big one, just maybe one of your suckers." She held one of them out to me. "But, I have to warn you, it's going to hurt."

She roared as if to just say, 'Let's get this over with.'

"Okay, here goes." I raised one of my many swords, this time _Espada de Muerto_ or Sword of Death, high in the air and brought it down on the tentacle I wanted to copy. Unfortunately, there was a high pitched roar coming from Calli, and she picked me up and started throwing me around.

"I know it hurts!" I tried to stay calm while she was thrashing me around. "But, I warned you, didn't I? I need this so that you can live!" She stopped thrashing about. "Thank you. Now," I turned to the captain. "We need to dive."

"Down then!"

We reached the bottom of the Caribbean, and man was it chilly. I drew an alchemy circle around the sucker Calli provided. I clapped my hands together, and watched the magic happen. A bright flash of light later and there was a second Kraken identical to the original. "So Calli, what do you think?"

She swam around and came to a stop at me. She gave me a rumble of approval.

"I did a good job then?" She blinked her one large orange eye. "Okay then. But, we have to put you into a deep trance." She looked at me quizzically.

"This is so that when we go up against the people who took the captain's heart, they will have the utmost _fear_ in their hearts. But, you have to be in a sleep like trance. At the sound of the third hammer, you will wake, and come to our aid. Any food you need will come to you and feed you, with the help of my alchemy. Now, sleep beautiful Calli," I said while using my hypnotic voice. In a matter of seconds, she was out. "Now captain, we need to go to the surface and wake up Kelly."

"The other Kraken-uh?"

"Yes." In a matter of seconds we were at the surface. "Juno, I will need my keyblade for a sec."

"Okay. What do you need it for?"

"You'll see. You all will." I took it from her and I lifted it up to the air then the clouds got dark. "May the gods punish me, may the lord damn me to an eternity of hell. I call upon the elements of water, air, and wind, to make lightning! To animate this creature for which I have made and bring forth into this world, the Kraken!" Lightning hit my sword and I pointed it towards Kelly. "Wake up my beauty!" There was a clap of thunder and then Kelly woke up. "Welcome home Kelly." There was a round of applause at my feat. "Thank you, thank you all."

"You did good Mr. Jacobs-uh. I never thought it could be done."

"Thank you sir, very much. But, you must remember that she is the one who has to die. Don't get too attached."

"Aye," he said with a mournful look in his eyes.

I was looking at Emily and Juno playing on Kelly, having the time of their lives. I then felt a presence behind me. I turned and it was Maccus. "Are you enjoying the view Maccus?"

"Aye. I never thought a crewmember could have so many surprises."

"I wasn't talking about Kelly. I was talking about Emmy."

He turned and glared at me.

"Don't give me that look. I know you have feelings for her. The other night I saw you disappear into the brig. I know you talked to her about the whores."

He looked like a fish out of water, with his mouth opening and closing. "I do feel sorry for you mate. But, with a looker like her," I motioned toward Emily, "You won't have to worry much longer about what other people think." I left him to ponder about that. I knew there was no body of young master Turner. He was on the ship. "What about the survivors," I asked.

"It's your turn Mr. Jacobs-uh."

I took the captain's suggestion at face value. So I began, "Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished?! I can offer you an escape. One hundred years before the mast, will ye serve?" I got an 'aye' from all the survivors. "Welcome to the crew." I shook all their hands to seal the deal. But, instead of being part of the _Dutchman's_ crew, they were to be a part of mine.

I heard the captain yell, "Chart a course for _Isla Cruces_! Get me there first or it'll be the devil to pay!"

"First," Koleniko asked.

"Who sent that thieving charlatan onto my ship? Who told him of the key? Jack Sparrow."

Juno and Emily came up behind us. "You'll get there too late! I told you this already. Jack will have the heart by the time we get there."

"Why do you care-uh? We're monsters lass."

"I told you this too. You aren't monsters! You're men who took on the characteristics of marine life, because you've been underwater for so long."

"She has a point captain; we also know that you care what happens to your crew."

He came down to our level and found that we weren't trying to get out of trouble, or that we were lying.

"How can I care if I have no heart-uh?"

"You don't just care with your heart Davy," Emily said. "You care with this too," she said tapping his forehead.

I walked away knowing what was going to happen between her and Maccus. Unbeknownst to me, until I turned around, Juno was following behind me. "Yes Miss Juno?"

"Do you think they believe her? About not being monsters I mean."

"It will take some time, but they will listen; eventually; even the captain." She looked at me like I was nuts. I sighed. "You remember how I told you that you were a key to something," I asked sitting on the capstan hammer.

"I remember. You said you would explain later."

"Well, this is later. Now take a seat, this is going to take a while." After an hour, while leaving some parts out, she looked at me, like I just escaped from an insane asylum.

"Me, and the captain, together? No way, he can't care about me that way. He doesn't care about _anyone_ that way."

"He does. After a while, he falls in love, with _you._"

"How can he fall in love with _me_? I'm a tool Adrian! Besides, I'll only die in a few years anyway," she said with tears in her eyes.

"_Not if I can help it_," I growled. "Remember, I'm an alchemist. I can do things only other people dreamed they could do. I can make you a new body, just like the one you have now. But, a little older."

"How can you? You said for there to be a transmutation to occur, there has to be something of equal, or close to equal value, right?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Then how can you make me live?! I'll probably still die anyway."

"You won't, I promise," I said hugging her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Koleniko showed up then. "The captain wants you two and Emily on deck. We're going to dive. Miss Alex," he turned to her, "The captain wants you to go to his cabin."

"Message delivered Niko. Thanks, but she won't need to go. Remember she can breathe underwater like the rest of us, remember?"

"Okay then."

I heard the captain yell, "DOWN THEN!"

Laughing I said, "You better watch yourself Miss Juno. This can be a little rough." We went under the waves with the _Dutchman_. "Captain," I asked walking towards the helm. "May we three, Juno, Emily, and I join the search party?"

"That's fine. Just bring back the chest-uh!"

"Yes sir!" All three of us reached the surface and headed toward the forest where Pintel and Ragetti had the chest.


	5. Heart

**_Heart_**

As we ran toward where the chest was, the church bell began to toll. _That's going to draw some attention_, I thought. We ran until we saw Pintel and Ragetti fighting Elizabeth. "Grab the chest Emily," I yelled. She nodded and nabbed it. She put it in a spot where Hadras could find it, and unfortunately, get his block knocked off…literally. We got to the chest just in time for Jack to close the lid. "Give us the heart Jack," I told him.

"Give it, you bilge rat," Emily growled.

"Please do Mister Sparrow. We don't want to hurt you. But, we will if we must," Juno chimed in pulling out _Sword of Souls_ final form.

"I've never seen people wanting that man to live before. Tell me, what does he have on you three?"

"Absolutely," I quipped.

"Positively," said Emily.

"Nothing," Juno chimed in.

"Well then, I better get going," he took off at a run. Emily tried to go after him, but I had to stop her.

"Don't. We _need_ Norrington to get the heart next."

"Let me go Adrian! Besides, why does it have to be him? He's an asshole!"

"That may be true, but he's essential to _my_ plan."

"Damn you. Damn you and your plans. _You_ will explain this to the captain, why we don't have his heart in our possession."

"Already did," I smiled.

_Flashback_:

"Captain, when we get to _Isla Cruces_ Jack will already have the heart."

"How would that be? That's if you want Juno, Emily, and yourself to be with the recovery party?"

"Because we need a man named James Norrington to have it. He will then give it to a man named Cutler Beckett, who runs the East India Trading Company. But, when we have Norrington aboard, he's essential to _my_ plans to captain."

"What plan be that?"

"It's a plan that involves the raised ship _HMS_ _Dauntless_." He looked at me quizzically. "We need Norrington to be the captain of that ship. For reasons I can't tell you just yet. You'll have to trust me on this."  
>"Aye, we have an accord," he shook my hand.<p>

"An eternity of servitude," I finished.

_End Flashback_:

"I hate it when you're right."

"How can you agree with him Emily? We need to go after Sparrow and the heart _now_!"

"Juno," I tried to calm her down. "If we don't, then we can't have the other plans set in motion. Those are the captain's orders anyway. He understands what needs to happen. You need to obey his wishes. He's _your captain,_ remember?"

She stopped struggling, "Captain's orders, right, I must obey the captain."

"Now let's go back to the ship, with the chest, like he wanted us to, alright?"

"Aye," Juno exclaimed.

Down trodden Emily said, "Aye."

"Emily, could you get Hadras's head?"

"Okay," she laughed.

"Thanks muchacha," Hadras told her.

"I could just leave you there you know. I don't _have _to carry you."

We arrived back at the ship with the chest. Then we popped up next to the _Pearl_, Jack started to gloat that he had the heart.

"Oi, fish face!" This got the captain's attention. "Lose something, eh? _Scungilli_," Jack exclaimed. Then he proceeded to fall down the stairs.

_That's gotta hurt_, I thought with a smile. I saw Emily and Juno wince at the sight.

"Got it," he exclaimed.

I chuckled quietly and then he got up.

"So you've come to negotiate eh? Have you ya slimy git. Look what I've got. _I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it,_" Jack sang.

"His brain," Emily mumbled.

Koleniko heard her and coughed to cover up his chuckle.

"Enough" Jones said.

The cannons began to come out and Jack stopped dead. He said something.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Hard to starboard!" Jones shouted to Greenbeard.

The captain then looked at Maccus. "Send his beloved _Pearl_ back to the depths" he said.

"Fire," Maccus shouted.

The cannons began to fire, and the three of us walked off to sit on the capstan hammer which was used to call up the Kraken. All that running tired us out. I only just heard what Jones said next.

"Let them taste the triple guns" he said.

"Aye captain," Greenbeard said.

In the end, it was too late. The _Pearl_ is faster with the wind.

"We're out of range!" Koleniko shouted.

Jones thought of something. "Break off pursuit, run her light and douse canvas," he said.

Maccus came down to him. "We're giving up sir," he asked.

Then they both smiled. "I think it's about time we got off the capstan hammer." We got off it and half the crew began to turn it. I grinned at Jones. As soon as the hammer hit the hull I thought,_ One call down, two to go_.

"You're a cruel one Mr. Jones" I said.

He chuckled and looked at me. "That may be true Mr. Jacobs, but I hear you're just as cruel-uh."

"Now we wait," Emily piped up.

"Now we wait," said the captain.

I watched as Kelly was having fun with the _Black Pearl_. When she was finished, the captain said, "Jack Sparrow, our debt is settled."

'_Not for long'_, I thought. I knew Em was thinking the same.

"The captain goes down with his ship," spoke Palifico.

"Open the chest," the captain ordered. "Open the chest I want to see it!" He opened the chest, and upon seeing that his heart isn't there he yells, "Damn you! DAMN YOU JACK SPARROW!"


	6. New Begginings

**_New Begginings_**

"Captain," I spoke softly. "I tried to tell you sir, I really did. But, Jack must have had it before we got there."

"Then why didn't you get it back-uh?!"

I looked at Emily and Juno. Then I cautiously told him why. "We got there just as he put it in his jacket sir. Emily and Juno tried to get it from him, but I told them in order to act upon _our_ plans, we had to let him go. You remember our accord yes?"

"Aye, I do," he said exasperated.

"Then, we must go to _Isla de Muerta_ to get the _Interceptor_. But, if we are to get there fast enough, we will have to dive."

"Down then," the captain got up and went to his cabin.

It took us a week underwater to get to _Isla de Muerta_. We went above a few times to get some fresh air, all the while Emily made friends with Jimmy Legs, Koleniko, Clanker, and the captain. I knew that she and Maccus were going to talk soon so I challenged Koleniko, Hadras, and Clanker to a game of _Liar's Dice_.

"I wager, ten years," I bid.

"I'll match ten," Hadras agreed.

"I agree," Clanker said.

"Agreed," agreed Koleniko.

"I bid four threes," I started.

"I bid five fours," Hadras chimed.

"I bid six fours," Clanker upped the bid.

I looked at my cup, and low and behold I had all fours. "I bid eleven fours," I grinned.

"LIAR," exclaimed Clanker. We showed our dice, and Clanker lost.

"I win mate," I shook his hand.

"Aye, that was a risky gamble though."

"Hey, it was all in good fun."

"Aye," exclaimed Koleniko and Hadras.

I walked toward the helm, and talked to Maccus. "We almost there mate?"

"Aye, just a few more minutes Adrian." That's when Emily decided to talk to us.

"Hello Maccus. Hello to you to Adrian."

"Hello Emily," Maccus replied.

"Hi Emmy, whatcha doing up here?"

"Wondering why we're near the coast of _Isla de Muerta_."

"We are here for a ship my dear-uh," the captain said, appearing behind Emily.

"Eeep!" We just started laughing at her.

"That's…NOT…FUNNY!"

"Of course it is, you should have seen your face," I laughed. She crossed her arms and stormed off. "You should try to calm her down Maccus." He nodded and left to do so.

"Captain, if you would please."

"Let the thing that was lost be found, let the ship that was sunk be raised, and let this day be remembered for we raise the _Interceptor_!" He said this as the crew turned the capstan hammer to call Kelly. "Help us bring it up Kelly-uh!"

When the capstan hammer hit the deck, I counted down. '_Two down, one more to go._' I watched in wonder as Kelly brought up the remains of the _Interceptor_. What was left was surprising. Almost everything was there. The captain turned and asked me, "Are you sure you want this Adrian?"

"Aye, now it's time for a little fixer upper." I swam to the remains, drew a transmutation circle, and laid my hands on the raised _Interceptor_. After she was fixed I turned to the captain and Kelly. "Thank you very much, the both of you. You have no idea how much this means to me." I turned to my new ship and said, "You who were lost, sunk, and raised from the depths, I rechristen you the _Interceptor_, into the _Nightingale_!" I broke a rum bottle on the hull to seal the deal.

"What will you do now-uh," the captain asked.

"Well, I have another idea."

"What is it," the captain asked.

"Well, we're near _Isla de Muerta_, and I was wondering if you wanted to get some more gold, if you catch my drift?" I saw the wrong idea hit him. "No, we won't get the cursed gold, just the stuff around it. What do you think?"

"Let's do it. Down then," the captain said with a smile.

"Down," I yelled. It took us a while but we were able to get all the gold in our separate holds. The captain came and asked me the same question from earlier.

"What will you do now, with your hold full of gold Adrian?"

"I'll make way for _Tortuga_ and get a crew there. I will return to you, and we can raise hell on the seas."

"You're one cruel man Adrian."

"I learned from the best, sir," I complemented him with a bow. I clapped my hands and all the sails unfurled. Now with me underway, I will describe me new prize. She was the same length, height, beam, and draught as her original design, but with a few modifications. Instead of being yellow and black, the _Nightingale_ was smoky blue like the bird. That way she also blended in on the high seas. Also, instead of having 16 cannons each side and 2 swivel guns, she had 26 thirty-two pound cannons, 4 swivel guns, 4 twelve pound bow chasers and 2 twelve pound stern chasers. She was still the third fastest ship in the _Caribbean_. I didn't mind though, I just needed a crew of 273. I wasn't going to _Tortuga _though. I was going to do as the captain did; I was going to shanghai people into service. After five days of sailing, I ran into a frigate. It had 40 cannons and a complement of at least 320, more than enough crew for me. I ran along beside her and shouted, "Prepare to be boarded by the captain of the _Nightingale_!"

The captain of said frigate looked at me with an amused expression. "Ha, you're only one man! What can you do?!" He looked like he just realized what he said. "Wait, if your only one man, how did you get your ship under way? The cannons are run out to."

"Surrender now, or prepare to be sunk," I threatened.

"To arms men, send this man, and his ship to the bottom of the ocean!"

"I warned you," I growled. "_Nightingale_, ready," she loaded and primed her cannons, with no one but me aboard. The other crew looked at her in awe.

"Uh sir, I think we should surrender," his lieutenant said.

"Stop spouting nonsense! Run out the guns!"

"_Nightingale_, aim at her rudder and sails." She did so and the captain looked at her in shock.

"There is no one else aboard! What the devil is happening, there is no one else there! How is that ship doing priming and aiming her guns with no _crew_?!"

"I warned you. Fire my beauty, and teach them a lesson!" She fired and she got the captain with a swivel gun. Grinning I told her, "Nice shot. I bet that's gotta hurt." Turning to the crew of the frigate I spoke, "Your captain is dead mates! You saw what I can do, so either throw down your weapons and join me, or be sent to _Davy Jones' Locker_!" They looked at their first mate, who nodded, and they threw down their weapons. "Good choice. Now, my name is Adrian Jacobs, and I'll be joining you on your ship shortly." I teleported over, and scared the hell out of the crew.

"What the devil are you," one crewman asked.

"I'm a member of the _Dutchman_ mate," I told him with a smile. The man's face went whiter than snow.

"You mean to tell me," he gulped. "That you're a part of Davy Jones' crew?"

"Aye, that's who gave me that beauty, my _Nightingale_. So, you may not be dead or dying, but do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare, all your sins punished. I can offer you, an escape. Join our crew, and postpone the judgment. One-hundred years before the mast! Will ye serve?" I got a collective 'Aye.' "Welcome to the crew! _Nightingale_, come." She turned toward us, and stopped right next to us. "Grab everything that isn't tied or nailed down, and take it to your new home!"

After two hours, everything from belongings to shot was on board. "Say goodbye to your ship mates! _Nightingale_, send her down to the drink!" She fired a full broadside toward the waterline, and down went the other ship. "Get underway! Loosen all sail and run her light! We go to join the _Dutchman_!" It took us almost a week to get to the _Dutchman_ because of a storm. It got so bad we had to go under. The crew freaked but I laughed all the way down. When they figured that they could breathe underwater, they calmed down. When we got there, the captain called me into his cabin. "You wanted me sir?" I saw Emily and Juno standing next to him. "Don't tell me," I rubbed my face in exasperation. "We're under the control of the _East India Trading Company_, aren't we?"

"Aye, we are," piped up Emmy.

"Do they know about the _Nightingale_?"

"Not yet."

"Good, I want her to be a surprise."

"Okay Adrian," Juno piped up.

"So, have you and the captain," I asked curiously. In answer to my question, the captain grabbed her and held her close. Smiling I said, "I told you Juno, you _are_ the key."

"Aye, she is. She is the key to my heart. This sweet girl, although sometimes not so sweet; hell she even took down two ships by herself. She has thawed this once frozen heart."

"Maybe it wasn't as frozen as you thought sir." I observed.

"Aye," he said nuzzling her.

"Now Davy, we didn't have each other but a few hours ago. I highly doubt you want to start in front of our crew," Juno said lustfully.

I never thought I would see the day that the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ Davy Jones himself, look so embarrassed.

"Why did you have to tell them about that-uh?"

"It's just because I could."

"You're one cruel girl Miss Alex."

"I learned from the best," Juno quipped while playing with her lovers' tentacles. "It won't be Alex for long Davy."

"I know, Miss _Jones_."

"Alright, we will celebrate this at another time, but first, we have to get rid of the company's hold on you sir." Then we heard, "Sail ho!"

"What is it now?"

"I'll go look," Maccus told us. He came back a few seconds later, with grave news.

"Looks like a British ship sir. She's running a flag of truce."

_Oh no_, _they're here too early_, I thought.

"If you see them run out their guns, you know what to do", the captain told Maccus.

We all gathered onto the main deck, and I saw Fairfield and Link. They talked with the captain, I ignored them the best I could until Juno came forward.

"Who are you?"

"Oh Juno thank god we found you." Robert took a step forward, but Juno went toward her captain.

"I don't know who you are."

"Yes you do. I'm Captain Robert Fairfield. You worked for me. Still do in fact."

"I only have one captain, this place is my home," she took her small hand and grabbed the cuff of the captains' coat.

Getting really tired of this I growled, "Juno has spoken _Captain_ Fairfield. She belongs with _us_ now. _We_ are the ones who saved her from the brink of death; _we_ are the people who she trusts; and _we_ are her _family_." I enunciated each 'we' with a step towards him, as I pulled out my Gatling style flintlock pistols. They were primed, loaded, and ready to go. I cocked the hammers back, showing that I was getting pissed.

Apparently he didn't care, so he yelled, "Listen hear you little shit! She is _mine_, I _will_ get her back! You remember that."

"You better remember this then," I countered. "Next time we see a flag of truce, and it ends up being you _Captain_ Fairfield, you will end up in the _Locker_!" Both of the men scrambled to get off the ship as fast as they could. Jones watched the wind blow back Juno's hair. He was about to leave when Juno stopped and pleaded with her eyes, as if to say '_Please, stay with me_.'

"You'd rather stay here then-uh?"

"This is all I know Davy."

"Maybe you were happier with him," I piped up, even though I knew better.

"No, the things that made me happy were in my memories. Like my toy whale and the piano. But, not that man." She turned to look at the captain. "I know you may not love me like you did Calypso. You loved her fully, with every part of your being. I know sometimes you want to push me away, but until you care for me like you did her, I'll stay."

As she walked away, I took the captain aside. I stared out at the water. It was as smooth as glass and the moon was full and bright, illuminating everything. I finally broke the silence, "Captain, I know how much you care for her. But, it's like you're tearing her in two. On one hand she knows that you still care for Calypso. The other, you want her; _badly_. You have to make a decision, and soon."

"It's been so long since I felt this way. I don't know what to do sometimes," he huffed out a sigh.

"I believe you will make the right decision sir." With that I left and went to my ship. When I got to my cabin, I found Juno sitting on my bed. "Juno, what are you _doing_ here? If the captain finds out, who knows what he'll do."

"That's what I wanted to come and talk to you about. Why did you lie to me," she asked with tears in her eyes.

Taking her in my arms I told her, "I didn't lie. You _are_ the key to his heart. He's just having a tough time adjusting. It's been over a _hundred _years since he felt this way about _anyone_. You just have to give him some more time, that's all." I held her and I decided to tell her what was in his head. "I really shouldn't be telling you this but, after you said that you would stay with him until he decided if he wanted you or not," I had to pause for a second debating with my conscience. Finally I said, "He wants you Juno, and he wants you to stay with him forever."

"He does? How can you know that?"

"Hey, I have to keep some secrets don't I? They make things interesting. Now, go back to the _Dutchman_ before the captain has a conniption fit. Besides, in two days we can get shore leave."

"Shore leave, what's that gotta do with anything?"

"It will be ten years to the day, and we as the crew of the _Dutchman_ can eat, drink, and have our whores, as the captain would put it."

"Okay. See you later Adrian." She disappeared through the cabin wall to the captain's ship.


	7. Shore Leave

**_Shore leave_**

After I had that little talk with Juno, I left my cabin and told the crew, "Okay, everyone listen up!" They all stopped working on the spot. "In two days-time we sail for Kingston! The second day is our ten year mark! That is where we can eat, drink, and have our whores for a whole day! Before the sun sets that day, you will either be back on this ship, or I release you from service and have Captain Jones send you to the locker! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"AYE!"

"Then get the ship ready to dive," I told my crew. I went back to my cabin and started working on a new gun. It will be a triple barrel musket/shotgun with a rotating barrel to present a new loaded barrel. I worked on it in my cabin for the two days it took us to get to Kingston, when we were nearing the port my first mate came in. "Sir, we're nearly there. Would you like to rise?"

"Aye, raise the ship. When we are there, come and get me."

"Aye, I will do that sir." He walked out, and I continued to put the finishing touches on my new weapon. After that was done, I went on deck. I looked at the sun, and estimated we would get there before sunset. I looked across the forecastle and saw that the _Dutchman_ was sailing next to us. I saw the captain standing on deck as well, and teleported over and teleported straight into Maccus. "Oh, sorry mate, I was trying to talk to the cap'n." I heard the music issuing forth, and it was the tune I knew all too well. Maccus knocked, and went in. I followed. He touched the captain's shoulder lightly and he stopped playing.

"We're here sir," Macccus told him.

"Leave the ship under, and reappear on shore. Tell the crew that they are to be back before sunset tomorrow, or I'll release them from service and send them to the locker."

"What about Juno sir," I asked.

"What about her?"

"How will she get to shore, sir?"

Jones was silent for a bit. Then he turned around and stood up. He looked Maccus closely in the eye. "You spoke to no one about what you saw?"

Maccus shook his head. "No, sir, and if you please, I wouldn't like to be reminded."

Clearing his throat and looking around, Jones nodded. Maccus took this as dismissal and left the cabin. I on the other hand stayed. "Sir, he caught you two didn't he?"

"How do you know about that-uh?"

"Just call it intuition sir." He just smacked his face with his good hand.

"You will NOT tell _anyone_ about this. You understand-uh?"

"Perfectly sir, I will not tell a soul. But, you have to make up your mind sir. Otherwise, who knows what will happen if her heart gets broken. I know I don't." I turned to face the captain. "I know you don't want to know either." With that I left to go ashore. I reached the shore with the some of the crew of the _Dutchman_ and my own ship. Before I left, I grabbed a bag of gold crowns. I was nearing a local tavern, when I saw the captain staring at a person who came out of the water. It dawned on me to who it was, and I smiled. '_Just let her in Captain. When you do, you'll be the happiest man in the Seven Seas_,' I thought to myself. I went into the tavern, and most of my men and the crew of the _Dutchman_ were already drinking themselves silly. I turned to watch them and Emily was sitting next to me. "Are you going to have some fun tonight?"

"I might have a few. Want to have a contest?"

"Sure. Just to let you know, I can hold my liquor very well. Like Nami from One Piece."

"Let's just see about that. Bartender, give us the best you got!"

After an hour, I was getting a slight buzz while Emily was puking her guts out. "I guess I win, eh Emily?"

"Basstard, you musthve cheated." I was trying so hard not to laugh. She was drunker than the rest of the guys.

"I told you I could hold my liquor. Now let's get you back to the ship." As I was carrying her back to the shore, I saw Juno sitting with some men. They were apparently trying to get her attention, but to no avail. I saw the captain not too far off. When one of the men tried putting their arms around her I told Emily, "I'll have to set you down for a quick sec, okay? There's trouble brewing with Juno."

"Hurry back. Don't hurt them otay?"

I just shook my head at how _wasted_ she was. I walked over to the log, stepping in time with the captain. When we reached the men, I grabbed my new gun off my back and pumped it once. The men turned around at the strange sound. "What are you doing with the young girl lads?"

"What's it to you? We just wanted to keep her company."

"You did, did ya," asked the captain.

I decided to chime in. "You have exactly _ten_ seconds to leave her alone or my captain and I will not be so forgiving," I said pointing the barrel at the one sitting next to Juno.

"Oh shit, she's with you? Come on guys let's get outta here!"

"Too late for that. Time's up." I fired my gun at the nearest ones' head. It exploded like a crushed watermelon. I pumped it to get another shot ready. I fired the next shot at the second guys' leg. He went down like a ton of bricks. Since there was only three, I pumped it again, and the third one begged for mercy.

"Please young sir. We weren't trying to do anything. We just wanted to be friendly to her."

This just pissed me off more. "Oh _really_? If you were just trying to be friendly, then why did your headless friend put his arms around her, hmm?" I put the barrel near his heart and was ready to fire when the captain spoke.

"That…is…enough, Mr. Jacobs. I think he learned his lesson, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes sir, I believe he did." Turning to the man again I told him, "That young girl belongs to the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, you're lucky as _HELL_ that it was me and not the captain who dealt the punishment. If it was him, you would've been sent to the _Locker_ toot sweet. Do you understand me," I growled. He shook his head in affirmative. "Okay then. You better leave before I disobey my captain's orders." The man took off like a shot. Turning to the captain I asked, "What should we be doing about him?" I nodded my head toward the man whose leg I nearly blew off.

"Ask him to join our crew." He walked away and sat down next to Juno.

'_About bloody time_,' I thought. I walked toward the man who was trying to crawl away from the death and carnage that was brought upon him and his friends. "Where do you think you're going?" I stomped on his leg, and he howled in pain.

"Please sir, don't kill me. I don't want to die today."

"If that's the case, do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare? All your sins punished?! We can offer you… an escape. Join our crew, and postpone the judgment. One-hundred years before the mast! Will ye serve?"

"O-okay," he stammered.

"Welcome to the crew," I said shaking his hand. After that, his wound healed and he walked with me to get Emily. I picked her back up and went to the _Dutchman_. When we got there, I went down to the brig to set her down in her hammock. As I laid her down, Maccus came up to me.

"Will she be alright?"

"A little hung over, but, yeah, she'll be fine."

"Oh, good, I'm glad." His shoulders slumped from the apparent tension he held.

"You two were made for each other mate. Just tell her how you feel."

Sitting down he told me, "I did, and I want her SO badly; but, captains' orders."

"I know Maccus. But, _those_ rules won't apply for long. Trust me." I teleported back to my ship, and went to my cabin. I sat there thinking about how I would get Juno a new body. I sat there for what felt like an eternity when it hit me. '_Calypso_.' If I had her and Juno turn into a single being, then Captain Jones will have both the loves of his life. I went to sleep and dreamed about what I wanted to do to save Juno.


	8. Feelings Revealed

**_Feelings Revealed_**

I woke the next morning feeling I got hit with a cannon. "Ow, I guess I can't hold my liquor as well as I thought," I told no one in particular. My first mate came in then.

"Sir there is a sail off on the starboard side," he told me.

'_Not again. I need the _Battle of the Maelstrom_ to happen first,'_ I thought. I looked over to the _Dutchman_ and saw the captain run out the guns. After a few minutes, they stopped. '_He must have heard about the key_.' I teleported over to the _Dutchman_ and got there just in time for Link to come on deck.

"Speak, or die," I spoke low and menacingly.

"It's about Juno! Robert wants to kill her. I overheard him talking with Beckett and…"

"And why should we believe you? You were the one who came with that man, making threats on my ship," yelled the captain as he paced back and forth in front of Link, clunking with each step.

"Look, Robert was my friend. But working on the Weapons project…something happened to him. He became obsessed. He's not the same man. And I'm telling you the truth. Juno's life is in danger. And so is yours," explained Link.

"_Don't_ bring me into this!" Captain Jones was interrupted by a soft thump behind him. His yelling had woken Juno, who had been asleep above them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Link ran towards her. "Juno! You're in trouble. Fairfield wants to kill you and your Captain-"

"I said don't bring me into this!" bellowed the Captain.

"Wait!" Juno brought up her hand to stop Jones. "He wants to hurt the Captain?"

"Yeah, something about a key, and what's in the chest, and I'm pretty sure I heard something about sending an armada after you guys. I think that was it. I think there was something about a pet too." Link's eyes were full of worry as he looked to Juno, Jones, and I.

"I won't let them! I'll kill him myself! I'll kill everyone!"

"Calm down, Miss Alex. Why don't we go down and have a more formal…chat with our friend here?" suggested Jones.

Juno nodded and Link agreed as well. And so, all four of us descended into the mess hall.

"You were never meant to be a real person, Juno. You were supposed to be just a tool. Like a gun, or like a sword," Link was talking, explaining things. "Robert used a device called a Restrainer that could inflict pain. He used it whenever he saw fit. He locked you up in a one room cell. He taught you to hide all your emotions, and that human connection was something to be avoided. I myself didn't even see you much. Just when you walked by on your way to a mission," Link stopped as he saw tears welling up in Juno's eyes. It was hard for her to hear all of this, even though she heard it from me once before.

"I don't want to go back there," she whispered.

"Captain Fairfield will taste my wrath before he lays hands on you," the Captain and I said at the same time.

"He just wants you dead now, Juno. He's going to create another one of you when he gets back. Or at least, that's what he wants. Look, there's one more thing I have to tell you," and here, Link reached forward and took Juno's hands. "You were a creation, you're human, yes, but you were created artificially. There was never a mother, or a father for you. You had no infancy. You were 12 years of age when you were created….and….you weren't designed to live forever."

"What does that mean," shouted Jones as he slammed his fist on the table.

"It means, Juno, that you are about 24 years of age now. And that you have approximately only 10 years more to live before your body shuts down. It's part of your design, you see."

Instantly, Jones had Link by the throat. Link groaned as Jones shoved him into a wall and leaned his face in close. "You're _lying_!"

Link could only shake his head, but from behind Jones, came a small voice, "Captain, please…stop."

Jones let go, and Link fell to the ground, gasping for air. Juno walked over to him and crouched low to his level. She looked at me, then cupped his face in her hands. "Is it true? Is it true what you've just said?"

"Y-yes," Link managed to choke out. "Juno…I'm…I'm so, so sorry."

"We need a strategy sir," I told the captain.

"Aye we do. But what can we do with an armada after us?"

"We sing_ the_ song. We need the _Brethren Court_," an unexpected voice chimed. I turned and low and behold it was Emily.

"How much of that conversation did you hear Emily," I asked.

"I heard it _all_."

As we came up with the strategy on how to protect the Captain and Juno, there was an unexpected twist.

"If we are to defeat Beckett and my old friend _Captain_ Robert Fairfield," he spat out the name. "Then I want in. I need an edge that they won't have."

The captain turned to Link and asked, "What type of edge?"

"Let me join your crew _Captain_ Jones. You do, and I'll kill Robert _myself_."

The captain thought about it for a few minutes then talked. "Aye, you can join us. But, I have to ask, do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare, all you sins punished?! I offer you an escape. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast! Will ye serve?"

"I will serve," he bent down on one knee. He surprised us with what he said next. "I'll even do you one better. I'll make it two-hundred because of all the trouble I caused you, _Captain_."

"Welcome to the crew!" Link and the Captain shook hands, and sealed the deal. I went back to the _Nightingale_ and went to my cabin and went to sleep.


	9. Summons

I woke up to another surprise the next morning. As I was getting up and getting dressed Juno stepped through the wall in my cabin. "JEEZ! I'm trying to change here!"

"Sorry," she averted her eyes. "The Captain wants us in his cabin when you are finished. He says it's urgent."

"Okay. Tell him I'll be over in a few minutes." She walked through the wall again and I finished getting my shirt on. I buttoned on my coat and put my four triple barreled flintlock pistols in their holsters. I teleported over to the captain's cabin, and was greeted by a sad sight. The captain had his head held low; Juno had her arms wrapped around him crying; Link was leaning against a wall apparently frustrated; Maccus had his fists balled up and shaking; and Emily was just standing near the captain's organ, stoic as can be. Finally, I had to say something.

"By the looks of things, we have been summoned. Haven't we?" I decided to continue. "I'm going to guess the one reason why here to. Link," I turned to him. "As soon as you said that you'd join the crew, multiple things changed," I said with a sigh.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out on my own. This sucks, I shouldn't've, GOD DAMN IT!" He hit the wall and splintered part of it.

"Calm down mate! Geez, you haven't been with the crew long enough to do that. Something you're not telling us?" I motioned toward the others.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you. Before I left, we were working on a performance enhancing drug called 'Strong Man.' I know it sounds stupid, but the effects last for a lifetime."

"Go on, tell us more," Juno piped up.

"It was…going to be part of, sheesh this is hard."

"What, WHAT was it going to be part of Mr. Link," Juno yelled.

"It was going to be a part of the new weapon that Robert wanted to build, after you, well, expired."

She looked at him with horror.

"But, not before I took it myself. I was _sick_ and _tired_ of him trying to play God, and ruining other people's lives. After I took the enhancement, I went to look at research and development and saw the most _horrible_ things. I saw them experimenting on children, the ones that never got adopted, the homeless ones," he explained shaking. "The last one though, the last one looked like a god. The kid or whatever it was; was _perfect_ in every way. They put him against some of the most highly trained people in the world, and he didn't lose, not once. He _looked _like he was only fifteen! I heard them call out his name over the loud speaker. His name was, Zeus." He stopped for a moment, and laughed. "I find it kind of ironic. You were named after the queen of Olympus Hera, and he was the 'king'."

"Isn't Hera Greek," I asked.

"Yes. But her Roman name was Juno."

"What did you do with the child-uh?"

"I blew up the lab before we came here. Robert has no idea that his new project went up in smoke. Along with all his research, and the lab itself went boom."

I turned towards the captain and asked, "We are bound for _Port Royal_ yeah?"

"Aye, we have to. I can't ignore it. You two were right," he said surprising the lot of us. "I should have listened and went after the chest the same day you Adrian, and you too Emily, came to the crew."

"Can't do anything about it now Captain Jones," piped up Emily.

"I'll tell the crew to set sail," Maccus spoke up.

I knew we were NOT going to enjoy this.


	10. Port Royal

As we neared _Port Royal_ the captain surfaced the _Dutchman_. We neared Beckett's place and he took off his hat. He came aboard a few minutes later.

"Hello Davy Jones. My name is Lord Cutler Beckett, and _I_ am the one who summoned you."

"Aye, my lord."

"See Mercer, even the most unruly of men, can be brought to heel." Then good old Robert Fairfield decided to show up.

"Hello again Jones, we meet again eh?" He turned toward the rest of us, and saw Juno and I. "Ah, Mr. Jacobs, Juno," he spat. "It looks like the tables have turned, haven't they?"

"They won't be for long, you pretentious_ prick_."

"Watch who you're talking to boy," he yelled. "Your dear _Captain_ is under _our_ control now." He punched me in the gut, and I fell like a bag of potatoes. "Ah Juno," he cooed. "You have been and always will be my little _tool_, my little killing machine." He grabbed a lock of her hair and smelled it. This got me pissed.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you!"

"I wouldn't advise it. You touch me, and I'll use the restrainer to hurt _her_," he motioned to Juno. "Let me demonstrate." He pushed the button and Juno went down screaming.

"Stop it! Stop it now-uh! Please," the captain begged.

"Okay Jones, I'll stop. But, if I sense that you are going to betray us, I'll push it again, and again, and _again_, until she dies," he said with a smirk. "Am I clear?"

The captain hung his head, and didn't say a word.

"I said, AM I CLEAR?!" He pushed the button again.

"Captain," Juno yelled.

"Crystal clear-uh."

Beckett spoke up then. "Since we have an agreement, let's get down to business." He sat down on the captain's bench near the organ. "I believe you have a _pet_ that can be a bit of a problem."

The captain looked at me, then at him. "Aye I do, what about her-uh?"

"As your new master, I order you to kill it. I want you to kill the Kraken."

"As you wish; my master."

"Okay then, get to it. I have pirates to hang." With that, he left. The war on piracy had begun.

As soon as he said that I had a quick thought. I saved it for later when Beckett, Robert, and Mercer were officially off the ship. Before Beckett went back to his headquarters, he told us to find and capture any pirate ship we came into contact with. When the coast was clear, the captain went to his cabin and started playing on his organ, with anger and sadness rolled into one. Surprisingly Fairfield let us keep Juno. Knowing that in ten years she would be dead anyway. I went to see the captain after the music kinda died down a little. I knocked before asking, "Sir, may I have a word?"

"You may enter Mr. Jacobs."

"Thank you sir, may I sit?"

He just nodded. So, I told him what was on my mind when Beckett said he had pirates to hang. "Sir, while Beckett was here, he said that he had pirates to hang."

"So what, he wants to end piracy once and for all."

"Aha! But, I know something that he doesn't."

This peaked the captain's interest. "Go on."

"Those pirates are going to get the ball rolling, so to speak. They're going to sing the _song_, the one that we need."

"Oh really?"

"Aye, they do. But," I had to pause thinking on how carefully I wanted to word this. So, instead of just me telling him, I was going to let Emily talk to him as well. "EMILY, we need you in the captain's cabin," I yelled out the door. She was here in a few seconds.

"Yes Captain? Oh, did you call me Adrian?"

"Yes I did. You remember when Beckett said that he had pirates to hang?"

"Yes I remember." The realization of what I was getting at hit her. "The Brethren Court! This is going to work out after all!"

"But, there is something that we have to tell the captain, right? Something important, about a certain _someone_ he just dealt with."

She got my hint. "Oh, okay." Turning to the captain she explained. "Jack is going to be saved from your locker sir."

The captain looked at me. "Is this true?"

"Aye. But, in order for us to get rid of Beckett and Fairfield simultaneously, we have to let it happen."

"Besides, it will work out for all of us; mainly you."

"We'll leave you to think about that." Emily and I left, and I decided to tell her why _I_ wanted this to happen. "Emily, you know that Juno is not long for this world right?"

"Of course I do. Juno and I have become friends, no, more like sisters, because of the people we love. It's just so _unfair_. I see how the captain looks at her when he thinks people aren't looking. It just hurts," she sobbed.

"Now, now," I wrapped my arms around her. "Don't go blubbering like an idiot. I think I have found a way to give her _eternal_ life."

She stopped crying, and looked at me questioningly. "How, how is that going to even be possible?"

"We forgot about his _first _love, Calypso."

"What? Oh. OH! If we can give her a new body to live in, and have Juno merge with her, then he gets both the loves of his life! Adrian, you're a GENIOUS," she yelled crashing into me with a hug.

"Ow, okay thank you. I came up with the idea a while ago. But, we have to keep this between us, okay? If word of this got out, who knows what would happen."

"Okay, my lips are sealed," she made the locking and throwing away the key motion.

"Good. That goes for you too Maccus!" I turned around and saw him listening from behind a barrel. "That was too easy mate. Next time, try a different spot."

"How did you know I was there?"

"Remember, part of the crew, part of the ship. You also forgot that I have my own ship. So I can sense things like the captain. Which reminds me, I got to go." Before I disappeared through the wall I reminded them. "Remember you two, not a SOUL. Not even the captain."

"We got it," Emily said with her arm around Maccus.

I nodded my head and disappeared through the wall to my cabin. Now all I had to do, was make a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Dirty Work_**

For the past few weeks, we have been destroying pirate ship after pirate ship, doing Beckett's dirty work, the lazy bum. Why, just the week previously, we had to kill Kelly.

_X Flashback X_

_ "__Jones," called Beckett._

_ "__Yes sir-uh?"_

_ "__I have someone here that I need you to give the black spot to." The EITC guards brought a man that in the movie, was used to kill Calli. "Here he is. Give it to him!"_

_ "__Emily, come here." _

_Emily went toward the captain. "Yes sir?"_

_ "__Repeat after me, your times run out mate. My terrible leviathan will find you, and it comes now. Drawn with a ravenous hunger to a man what bears…the black spot."_

_She repeated it, without missing a beat._

_ "__Put it in his hand."_

_She did. "Is that good sir?"_

_ "__Yes, except for one little detail. Sao Fang," Beckett called._

_ "__Yes Lord Beckett?"_

_ "__Kill him."_

_ "__Will do."_

_I watched as he pulled out his little hand held weapon, and stabbed the man through the top of his head, instantly killing him._

_ "__Jones, I want you to chart a course to Black Sand Island. There, you will dump the body, and return to work."_

_ "__Aye sir, I will do as you command." He picked up the body, and put it in the brig._

_We were underway to Black Sand Island when I told the captain what I thought was the best news for us. "Captain?"_

_ "__Yes Mr. Jacobs?"_

_ "__I know this is going to be hard for us, but, we needed this to happen," I said in a whisper._

_ "__I know we do. It's just so hard-uh," he said with a tear in his eye._

_ "__I know. But, I need to talk to you about something."_

_He raised an eyebrow at this._

_ "__Can we bring Juno and Emily with us sir?"_

_He nodded his head._

_ "__Emily, Juno, we need your hands on deck!"_

_In a few seconds we headed to his cabin. "Sir, you remember what Lord Beckett said about having some pirates to hang?"_

_ "__Aye, what has this got to do with our problem-uh?"_

_ "__It has everything to do with it." I turned to Emily, "I know as well as you what this could mean for us Emily."_

_The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Sir," she turned to the Captain. "Those pirates sang the song. This is just the thing we needed!"_

_ "__How is _this_," he motioned to the nearing Black Sand Island, "what we needed?! I grew attached to Kelly and now… and now we have to kill her! You tell me how this is part of the plan or so help me!"_

_ "__Davy," Juno spoke up. "Please listen to them. It won't help with you yelling at them."_

_ "__Fine. So, how are those pirates supposed to help us?"_

_ "__The song sir, they sing it before they are hanged. The same song that is needed to summon the Brethren Court, remember," I asked._

_This got his attention. "I'm listening."_

_ "__They sing it, the court is called, and well," I had to pause. The next thing that was going to be said might get him epically pissed._

_ "__OUT WITH IT!"_

_Emily took it for me. "Sir, the only other thing is, well," She looked at me, then at the captain. I nodded my head to say 'Tell him.' "Jack Sparrow gets rescued from your locker," she saw the anger on his face, and continued before he went off. "But, it has to happen. Just like everything else so far, you have trusted us up to this point, right?"_

_ "__Aye I have."_

_ "__If things have gone well so far, then we need to continue right?"_

_Sighing at this the captain said, "Aye, we need to."_

_I took up the mantle again. "Then I think it's time for the last call sir," I said smiling._

_X End Flashback X_

As we were finishing up destroying this new batch of pirate ships, I thought on how it _sucked_ being under Beckett's command. During our work, we had a stowaway aboard, and he found out about the _Nightingale_. Needless to say, we dispatched him, but not before Beckett got the news. And now, my heart and the Captains were at gun point. They told me I had to have my crew cut it out, or they would shoot the captain. I vented all of my anger and frustration out at the ships we had in front of us, and everything I saw got decimated. As we finished up, I got called over to the _Dutchman_. '_Oh great, what does the shrimp want now?_' I teleported over, and was greeted by Beckett, Mercer, Fairfield, _Weatherby Swann__,_ and good old James Norrington. I heard the organ stop, and the E.I.T.C. soldiers brought the chest on board.

That's when the captain showed up. "Go...all o' ye, and take those infernal things with you...I will not have them on my ship," he nearly shouted.

A voice came from nowhere.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that...because I will," it said.

Beckett! I scowled, and was ready to pull out my pistols, when Juno stayed my hand.

"Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that these ships do as directed by the company," he continued. He then motioned to the others to take the hearts. "We need prisoners to interrogate, and that only works if they're alive," he said.

The Captain and I scowled at him. "The _Dutchman_," I started.

"And the _Nightingale_," he added.

"Sail as their captains' command," we finished together.

"And their captains are to sail them as _commanded_," Beckett said.

I growled, but didn't do a thing.

"I would have thought you'd have learned that when I ordered you to kill your little pet," Beckett said leaning into the captain.

Oh, I so badly wanted to introduce my two friends to his face.

"This is no longer your world Jones. The immaterial has become...immaterial," he said.

"That makes no sense," Emily said.

He looked at her. "And who is this," he asked.

She snapped at his hand as he reached it towards her.

"None of your business," I said.

He smiled and walked off back to the _Endeavour_.

"Oh how I'd love to wipe that petulant smirk of his ugly face," Emily muttered.

"I would like to _shoot_ it off."

We heard Jimmylegs chuckle. "Wouldn't we all."

A few days later we had to tail Sao Feng and the _Empress_. I hated doing that considering that Norrington was going to die for helping Elizabeth and her crew escape. But, that hasn't happened yet. But, during these past few days, we relinquished the E.I.T.C.s, Beckett's, hold on Captain Jones. She wanted to free me to, but it would have taken too much time.

_X Flashback X_

_"__Captain Jones, Captain Jacobs...I have a plan to get Beckett off our backs" Emily said._

_We looked at her._

_"__I'm listening" the captain said._

_She grinned._

_"__Well...they have your hearts, so they control the both of you. But...what if we...relinquish that hold they have on you two," she asked._

_This gave Jones a thoughtful look._

_"__And how do ye expect ta do that," I asked._

_This is where she beamed._

_"__Well, you and your crew cause a distraction, while I slip in, take the chest, and therefore relinquish their hold. It's going to be dangerous...But I'm willing to put my life on the line for you" she said. "And yours too Adrian."_

_"__You can't get my heart _and_ the captain's. It'd take too much time. A luxury we won't have in this situation." I turned to the Captain. "Sir, she has to get yours only. _You_ have someone to care for, I don't. I'm alone in this world, except for my extended family, _you_, my crew, and yours."_

_It was then that I saw a little softness in his eyes, before it disappeared. It then turned into a scowl._

_"__I know you want to save me Adrian-uh, and I thank you for it." He did the most unexpected thing then. He grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "If there was a way to rescue you too, I would do it. You are like a son to me, and Emily," he turned towards her. "You are like a daughter to me. I only wish things could have been different right now." _

_"__It's okay Davy," she said hugging him to. "I know you do."_

_His trademark grin came into play then. "I knew ye both would come in 'andy," he said to Emily and I._

_X End Flashback X_

As planned, Emily got the captains' heart back. Unfortunately, she got caught and tossed in the brig. I waited until Maccus went down. "Hey mate, mind if I tag along?"

"Don't see why not." We went down and found Emily in the brig. The same one Jack was going to use.

"Adrian, Maccus, oh thank god you got here."

"You have it," I asked.

"Yes," she pulled it out to show that she did. It was in the sock of the poor bloke who got his heart cut out. "Please keep it safe," she directed this at Maccus.

"I will. I promise."

We turned to leave, I had a thought. "Hey Emmie, think like a whelp," I winked at her and left. I went up to the captain with Maccus, and he handed him the sock.

"Good work you two. I'm sorry we couldn't get yours to Adrian."

"It's okay. _You_ are more important sir." Just then Emily came on deck. "Sir, we have to call all hands. You'll understand in a minute."

"Sir, can we get all hands please," Emily said joining us at the helm.

"**_ALL HANDS ON DECK_****,**" the captain shouted.

Emily winced and cleaned her right ear out with her little finger. '_That had to hurt,_' I thought as everyone clambered onto the deck. Jones then handed the crew over to her. She climbed down and stood in front of them.

"Can you all hear me," Emily asked.

She was talking, not shouting. The only reason being...tweedle dee and tweedle dumb were still in the captain's cabin. They all nodded.

"Right...as you know, we have the captain's heart safe and sound. But we're still going to need to pretend they still have the heart in the chest in the captain's cabin. Okay," she asked the crew.

They all nodded and I nodded too and looked up to Davy.

**_"_****_BACK TO WORK YE LAZY BILGE RATS," _**he shouted.

"Well, that went well," I said rubbing out the ringing in my ears.

"Yeah, I guess it did. But, we still have to act like we're still under Beckett's influence," Emily said.

"Yeah. The captain may not be controlled anymore, but I am."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get yours to Adrian."

"Don't sweat it." I looked over and the _Endeavour_ was at our port side. "Great what does the shrimp want now?"

"We have been summoned Mr. Jacob's," the captain told me.

"Ugh, all right let's go."

As we left for the _Endeavour_ I could only think of one reason why. Jack is back from the Locker along with the _Pearl_.

"You summoned us Lord Beckett?"

"Yes. I have some information for you Jones."

The captain turned to me then back at Beckett. "What kind of news?"

"It seems that Jack Sparrow has been rescued from your Locker; with the help of other fugitives of justice."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! No one can be rescued from there!"

"It seems that it has been done. We are on our way to intercept the pirates. All thanks to the courtesy of Sao Fangs' directions."

"Is that all, _sir_," I spat.

"Yes it is. Oh, and Mr. Jacobs?"

I turned back around. "Yes sir?"

"Stay for a minute will you?"

The captain looked at me with a worried look. "Go on sir, you're needed on the _Dutchman_." He walked through the wall of Beckett's cabin and left. "What is it that you want?"

"I want to see your guns. I hear that you're _quite_ the inventor."

I pulled them out reluctantly. I pulled out my triple barreled pistols and my triple barreled rifle slash shotgun. "Why do you want to see them? They're not much in looks or firepower."

"I beg to differ. From what I gathered from a man at _Tortuga_, he said you blew his friend's head off at 300 yards, more than any musket today. May I see the musket?"

"You may," I said handing it to him. "I made sure it wasn't loaded. You can have Mercer check it if you want."

"Mercer, check the gun please."

"Please be careful with it. It's delicate. It took me a week to make it."

Mercer looked down the barrel to see if it was loaded. I got frustrated at this and took it from him. "You _want_ to try and blow your head off? Sheesh." I released the barrels from the stock snd showed them that it wasn't loaded. "See? Not loaded."

"How does it work?"

"It works like a regular rifled musket. You load it with powder, prime it, put in the musket ball, and shoot. But, if you do the three barrels before you have to use it, then you can continually shoot for another two rounds."

"Go on," Beckett said. I deduced that he was getting very interested in my guns.

'_This can't be good for us_,' I thought. I continued anyway. "See this part of the stock here?" I pointed it out.

"What is that part used for? It seems separate from the rest."

"It is. Every time you fire, you need a new barrel right? So, you grab ahold of this, what is called a pump, pump it, and it rotates the barrels for a new one." I demonstrated this and he looked amazed. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Yes. Mercer, go get three glass bottles, and put them atop of three unused barrels."

"Yes sir," Mercer said.

We reached the deck of the _Endeavour_ and the barrels were in the middle of the ship. "Can you put them out at 600 yards? That is the full range of my gun."

"Of course. You three," he pointed to three E.I.T.C. crewmen. "Move those barrels to the front of the ship."

While they were doing that, I loaded my gun and got ready to fire. "Ready to be amazed sir?"

"Please, go on."

I lined up the shot and fired at the barrel on the left. It hit the bottle and shattered it. I pumped my gun and the barrel was fresh.

"Outstanding."

'_Beckett's like a kid in a sweet shop._' I fired again, and got the same result. I got another barrel ready, and fired. The shot hit the bottle, and shattered it. "Impressed?"

"Very. How did you make it so accurate?"

"Through a process I invented. It's called grooving." I showed him the inside of the barrel. "You see how there are little grooves inside the barrel?"

"Indeed I do. It seems to go all the way down the barrel."

"It doesn't. It goes to the point where the powder is loaded." I took it apart again to show him. "See? When the powder ignites, the ball rotates faster than a normal musket shot, and there you have the farther range. It's like when archers took their plumes on the arrows and twisted them. This allowed for longer range, and accuracy. The same principle applies here. Are you satisfied?"

"Indeed I am. You may go to the _Nightingale_ Mr. Jacobs."

"As you wish sir." I went back and was a little worried at why he wanted me to show him this.


	12. Norrington

**_Norrington_**

After that little fiasco with my guns, I was told to wait and receive orders from the captain. I waited for an hour and the captain came to my cabin. "Welcome aboard the _Nightingale_ sir. Please, have a seat." He did and I asked him, "Would you like rum, whiskey, or tea?"

"I would like tea please. I've had enough rum to last me a few lifetimes. What do you have?"

"I have Earl Grey, green tea, chai tea, and regular," I listed off.

"I'll take green tea. It helps your immune system."

"Good choice sir." I made it and in ten minutes it was done. "So, what orders do you have for me today sir?"

"I want you to sail as fast as you can to the coast of Tripoli, and get the _Dauntless_."

I nearly spat out my tea when he said this. "Orders from Beckett I presume?"

"No, they're from me. If what Emily told me is true, then we need Norrington on our side," Jones said taking a sip of his tea. "From what I hear, he hates Beckett as much as we do. So, I need you Adrian, to sail to the coast as fast as you can, get it, and return."

"How long do I have to do this?"

"In order for you not to be noticed, it's a long shot but, three days."

"That's cutting it close sir. But, if I can use Calli to pull the ship, we just might make it."

"Then let's call her shall we," he asked smiling.

My crew got on the capstan hammer I had below decks, and called up our beloved Calli. "Oh it's _so_ good to see you again," I said hugging one of her tentacles. She gave an approving rumble at this like 'I missed you guys too.'

"Calli my dear pet," called the captain. She swam over and caressed his face with a tentacle. "I missed you too. Now, I have a job for you. I need you to take Adrian and his crew to the coast of Tripoli and retrieve the _HMS DAUNTLESS_. But, we need you there in a day and a half, so you can get back here unnoticed, so as to not raise suspicion. You got that?"

Calli raised one of her tentacles in a salute gesture.

"Good. Now Adrian is going to have to tie himself to your largest tentacles, so as to not get buffeted too much by the underwater currents, okay?"

She raised them both and swam to the front of the _Nightingale_. "Thank you Calli. Come on you lazy dogs! Tie us off good so we can get underway!" As some of them were doing that, I yelled to the others of my crew, "Tie off everything as best you can! With the speed we'll be going, I don't want anything flying off my ship. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"AYE SIR!"

"Step to it then!" I watched as they put the ropes around her. It took a few minutes, after that was done I yelled, "Down then!" We were under the waves and we were off. For the first few hours I just sat in my cabin. I was getting bored with just sitting there, so I ventured on deck. I looked to see if everything was secure, when I saw that all was well I decided to talk to Calli. "So, how was your nap?"

Growl.

"It couldn't have been that bad. We had to keep you safe."

Whine.

"I know it must have sucked. But, look on the bright side. We kept you safe, and after the next battle, you can eat as many people as you want."

Rumble.

"I knew you'd like that idea. There is one ship in particular I want you to stop though."

She did an impression of a whale. I took that as to mean 'Which one?'

"It's called the _Endeavour_. It's the one where a man named Cutler Beckett is on. He is the one who wants to hurt the captain."

Roar!

"I know, I know. When all of this is over though, I don't want you to sink it."

Growl.

"I know you're confused at this request. But, I have a plan for it."

Rumble.

"I can't tell you just yet. Just trust me okay?"

Rumble.

"Thanks. Oh, are we almost there by any chance?"

Rumble.

"How much farther?" She showed me 12 with her tentacles. "Twelve hours to go huh? We made good time." I walked along the deck checking and rechecking to see that everything was good.

Rumble.

"We're here good." I turned and called, "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" My crew assembled before me. "Alright, as you know we only have a few hours at most to find the _Dauntless_ and bring her back to the _Dutchman_. So I suggest that we keep a weather eye for the remains. She was sunk by a hurricane. So, I'm hoping that she isn't too damaged. Calli," I got a rumble slash growl. "You are our biggest asset, and you have better eyesight than we do. I want you to find the _Dauntless_ and report back to me if you find it. When you come back, show us the way and we'll follow. Okay?"

Rumble.

"Okay then. I want you lot to untie us and unfurl all the sail we have! We don't have time to lose here!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

In a few moments we were underway, and as per her orders, Calli went off on her own. "Now I want us to do a grid pattern to search for her. We turn every thousand feet, understood?"

"YES SIR!"

I took out my spy glass, and searched for her myself. Twenty and five minutes later, Calli came back. "I see you found it Calli. Show us the way girl." She turned and went off to the north east. "Follow her!" As she swam, she only made minor adjustments to her course. I did so accordingly. In what seemed no time at all, we found the remains of the _Dauntless_. She looked pretty good. A few cosmetic problems, but nothing I couldn't fix. "Good job Calli."

Rrrr.

"You deserve the praise. You did well." I turned to my crew and told them, "I want this ship tied off to her tentacles you swabs, step to it!" Before they even had a chance to Calli did something weird. She descended upon the _Dauntless_ and when she moved again, it was gone. "Where's the ship Calli?" She moved a few of her smaller tentacles and revealed the ship. "Good thinking girl. I want you swabs to tie us off, NOW!" In under five minutes we were tied off and heading back to the captain. I stayed out and enjoyed the fast moving current around me. It was like being above water with the wind in my face. In no time at all, or so it seemed, we were underneath the _Dutchman_. "Untie us boys, and raise the ship."

"Aye sir!"

'_When this is all over, they'll be getting a pay raise_,' I thought to myself. I teleported over to the captain's cabin and he was nowhere to be found. '_Must be on the _Endeavour,' I thought. I looked behind us and we were towing Sao Feng's ship. '_Elizabeth must be here then._' I went ot the brig and found Emily coming up. "She's here isn't she?"

"You mean Elizabeth? Yeah, she's here. She was looking for Bootstrap."

"That figures." I looked on her shoulder and saw a little crab there. "And who's this here?"

"This is Mr. Claw. I found him wandering the ship," she said petting him.

"You get sword fighting lessons from Maccus yet?"

"How? Wait, I remember what you told me now. And yes I am." She was staring at something that must've been behind me. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"You didn't forget about your lessons today did ye?"

"No Maccus, I haven't. I bumped into Adrian here, and we were talking. Sorry if I made you wait."

"That's okay. Oh Adrian?"

"Yes Maccus?"

"The captain wants to know, did you get it?"

"Aye, that I did. Now, you two better get to training." As they sauntered off, I watched them. It looked like Emily was a natural. She was letting her instincts dictate her actions. Next thing I know there was a commotion on deck. '_Great, Norrington let them out_.' I went to the disturbance and got there just before Bootstrap.

"Stand down sailor!"

"Don't worry about it James. I won't raise the alarm."

He had a perplexed look on his face when he asked, "Why not?"

"You, the captain, the crew, Jack, Elizabeth, my crew, and I have the same common enemy. We all _hate_ Beckett. Some more than most, but just the same, we have a common enemy. Now, if you let me speak, I can tell you how we can get rid of him."

"I'm listening."

"Well then, it's a good thing I got here before Bootstrap Bill did. Cause if he was here, he would have raised the alarm and you would be dead. But, since I'm here, I can tell you that if you joined us, you could help us get rid of the biggest thorn in our sides. Just to let you in on a little secret. Beckett doesn't have a hold on Jones anymore."

He blanched.

"Don't worry about it. We still have to _act_ like we're under E.I.T.C. control so Beckett doesn't know what we're up to see? You see, while you guys captured Elizabeth and the crew of the _Empress_, I was out getting the _Dauntless_ from the bottom of the sea. You James Norrington are essential to my plan to right the wrongs that little prick wrought. Right now, she's right underneath the _Dutchman_ waiting for her captain to return."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm sorry to have to do this James."

"Do what?"

I stabbed him through his gut. "This. Now, I have to ask, do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you, an escape. One hundred years before the mast! Will ye serve?"

He nodded his head.

"Welcome to the crew!" I turned to Elizabeth, "You better get moving. The Brethren Court is waiting."

"You just killed him! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"He's going to be fine. Now, pardon me. ALL HANDS! PRISONER ESCAPE!"

Elizabeth got on the rope that tied off the ships, and I fired at it with Norrington's pistol.

The crew got there just as James was getting up. The captain appeared moments later.

"Welcome back Mr. Jacobs. I hear that you got it."

"Yes sir, with a little help from Calli."

He turned to Norrington then. "I see Adrian gave you the choice. You with us then?"

"Aye Captain Jones."

"We're going to have to say that you're dead mate. That's a part of the plan."

He just looked at me.

"I'll explain later. For now, we have to get you off the ship."

"You said my ship was underneath the _Dutchman_ right?"

"Aye. Captain?"

"Get this corpse off my deck!"

Norrington took that as his queue, and jumped overboard.

"Guys," I asked.

"The Admiral's dead? Admiral James is dead?"

"To the captain's cabin," I shouted. There was pandemonium and we reached the cabin with Mercer holding the keys.

"The _Dutchman_ is under _my_ command."

"For now-uh."

"That was great sir. Now all we have to do, is wait for the Brethren."


	13. Locker

**_Locker_**

Later that day, we were summoned to the _Endeavour_. We burst into Beckett's cabin angrier than hell. "We won't be summoned like mongrel pups," I stated.

"Apparently you can. I believe you three know each other," he pointed to Will.

"Ah, come to join my crew again Master Turner?"

"Not yours, his. Oh, and Jack Sparrow sends his regards."

"Sparrow?"

"Yes. We rescued Jack along with the _Pearl_. Didn't he tell you?"

"What else have you _not_…_told_…_me_?"

"There is an issue far more troublesome. I believe you are familiar with a person called Calypso."

This shocked the captain. "Not a person, a heathen god. One who delights in cursing men their wildest dreams, and revealing them to be hallow and naught but ash-uh! The world is well rid of her."

"Not quite so well actually. The Brethren Court intends to release her."

"No they cannot! The first court promised to imprison her forever! That was our agreement!"

"Your agreement?"

"I showed them how to…bind her. She cannot be trusted. She gave me no choice. We must act before they release her."

"You loved her. She's the one. Then you betrayed her!"

"She pretended to love me! SHE BETRAYED ME!"

"After which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder?"

The captain smacked Will's tea out of his hand. "Do not…test…me."

"I hadn't finished that. You will free my father." Turning to Beckett he said, "And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety, along with my own."

"Your terms are steep Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return."

"There is only one price I'm willing to accept. Calypso murdered!"

"Calypso is aboard the _Black Pearl_. Jack has sailed the _Pearl _to Shipwreck Cove."

I decided to step up. "And with you no longer aboard her, how do you intend to lead us there?"

Will looks at the captain, Beckett, and I. He then grabbed Jack's compass, and said, "What is it that you want most?"

We headed back to the _Dutchman_ and I called to the captain. "Sir, do you intend to see Calypso?"

"Of course I will! Why do you want to know-uh?"

"Just curious." '_If he's going to see Calypso, then when he leaves, _I_ will talk to her about my idea._'

"Oh and Adrian," he looked at me.

"Yes sir?"

"Get Norrington's crew from the locker. Get them to serve him, and tell him my words that you know so well."

"Aye sir." I went to the _Dauntless_, and there were some repairs going underway. "James where are you?"

"I'm over here." I looked and there he was helping his crew with the repairs.

"Captain says we are to go to the _Locker_."

"Why? I accepted your invitation."

"That ye did. But, the captain wants us to get your old crew, the ones that perished from the hurricane."

He nodded his head and called, "All hands on deck!" His crew assembled and he told them what I did. "We are going to the _Locker_ to get more crew members. We halt the repairs for now and prepare for departure."

"I think I can help with the repairs."

"I would be grateful if you used your alchemy to speed things up."

I just looked at him dumbstruck that he knew one of my most guarded secrets.

"I heard murmurs from Jones' crew about how you repaired the _Interceptor_ which you now call the _Nightingale_. Would you please do the same for me?"

I shook my head and answered, "Okay. I would suggest that you guys leave so you don't merge with the ship."

"You heard him men! Get off the ship!"

In a matter of a few minutes, everyone was off. I clapped my hands, and laid them on the main deck. In a bright flash of light, the _Dauntless_ was as good as new. "There you go James. I even added a few more cannons to her."

"How did you manage to that?"

"There are shipwrecks all over the world mate. Even right here, there are numerous shipwrecks. You do remember that we're off the coast of a coral reef right?"

"Aye, I just didn't think they would be of any use."

"They can be, and they are. Your ship now has 120 cannons. You have 55 port and starboard guns, four double barrel bow chasers, and two double barrel stern chasers. You do the math."

"She is truly a queen of the sea."

"Idea! James, since you're a pirate again, why not rename your ship?"

"That sounds like a grand idea."

"I know it is. Now, think about what you just said. 'She is truly a queen of the sea.' What should her name be?"

He smiled and asked, "Do any of you scaly wags have a bottle of rum?"

One of his crew stepped up. "I do sir," he said presenting the bottle.

"What's your name sailor?"

"Mad Matt sir. My real name is Matthew King."

"Why do they call you 'Mad Matt,'" I asked.

"When I fight, people say I fight like a mad man, and leave dozens of corpses at my feet."

"Well then Mad Matt, you are my first mate. Do me proud."

"Aye sir, it's an honor. I will not fail you _captain_."

"Good man. I hope you don't." Turning to his ship he said, "You who were lost by wind and tide, betrayed because of my stubbornness, and then rose from the depths anew. I rechristen you the _HMS Dauntless _into the _Sea Queen_!" He hit the bottle of rum on the hull, sealing the deal. "I want you lot back on the ship! Adrian, can you do one other thing for me," he asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you do the name please?"

"Absolutely." I swam up to the stern of the ship and clapped my hands again. Within a few seconds, the name _Sea Queen_ was all around the bow and stern. I swam back and told James, "It's done. Shall we get underway?"

"Aye. Unfurl all sail! We head to the _Locker_!"

As we disappeared with the sunset, we were in the afterlife. We sailed for a few days looking for his old shipmates, when we happened upon some dinghies. Some were just regular people, but when we found some wearing redcoats, we called them up.

"My old friends, I'm not sure if you remember me," he started.

"Yes, we remember Commodore Norrington. Why are you here? Are you dead?"

"Sort of. I joined the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_. This young man here is one of my new shipmates," he said pointing me out.

"Before we say anything, are the rest of you from Norrington's crew close by," I asked.

"Yes sir."

"Hmm, I wonder. James," I turned to him.

"What is it Adrian?"

"Since you're here and have a ship again, do you think the rest would come at your shout of all hands?"

"I don't know. It's worth a try though." James walked to the edge of the bow and yelled as loud as he could, "THIS IS COMODORE JAMES NORRINGTON CALLING FOR ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

I looked and saw a lot of heads turning at his voice. They got up, jumped out of their boats, and swam over. In a matter of minutes there was a lot of red jackets on board.

"How many of you are there?!"

"900 sir! All of us have come once again to serve you," one of the red coats said.

Bowing his head James said, "900, so many lives taken too early. I'm sorry for the disaster that sent you all here. I was just to preoccupied with Sparrow, to even care about your safety. But," he said with new found enthusiasm. "I am here to remedy that mistake! This young man Adrian, and I have come to ask you. Will you serve again with us? Lord Cuttler Beckett has declared war against piracy."

There were a few murmurs. Then one of them spoke out. "Good for him then! Why should anyone stop him?"

I got pissed. "BECAUSE, Davy Jones is under his control, and will destroy everything and anyone who gets in his way! He killed Governor Swann, and is willing to kill his daughter. Captain Jones, James, and I have a plan to stop him. With him controlling the seas, no one is safe. He would even kill your families that you left behind. He has already killed women and children who he accused as pirates." This got some murmurs from the men assembled. "But, with your help, we can stop him. James, Jones, a few others, and I have decided that with him around, and destroying the freedom that the sea offers, how can we really be free under this tyrants rule? How can we sail the seas, enjoy the freedom of just sailing with the wind in your face, the mist spraying, and no one to ruin it?"

"If you were a pirate, and this freedom was being encroached upon, wouldn't you want to fight back? That's what we want to do! We want to ensure that the sovereign of the seas doesn't belong to one man, but to those who are willing to make the sacrifice themselves to long voyages and provide for their families. Who's to say where we can sail? Who's to say what we can or cannot do with this freedom? NO ONE! If you join us in this fight, then you can keep this freedom alive and well! Are you with us?!"

We got a resounding, "AYE!"

I turned to James and told him, "Repeat after me."

"Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you an escape. One-hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?"

"AYE!"

"Then let's go men! Unfurl all sails, brace up the foreyard, and let's go take back our freedom!"

I looked at James and he started to look a little weird. He had sea-green skin, tentacle hair like the captain, a beak where his mouth just was, and his hands looked like starfish. "Uh, James."

"What is it Adrian?" What I now found creepy was that his beak mouth move like he had a regular mouth.

"Would you step into your cabin for a minute?"

We walked into his cabin and he asked me, "Now what is all the fuss?"

I saw a mirror and told him, "Well, look for yourself."

He did and he let out a loud yell. "What in the _hell_ happened to me?"

"I have a theory. Since you are part of our crew now, and you just did what the captain did, well, instead of leaving the 900 souls of your crew alone, this is the result. Instead of taking it's time, well I have to venture a guess, that with the your 900 new crewmen, it sped up the process."

He continued to look at himself in the mirror. Then he started to laugh. "Well, this is going to be interesting." He looked at me then. You don't look the worse for wear yourself Adrian."

I looked in the mirror, and I just grinned. "Well now, it looks like I have to agree with you."


	14. Malestrom

**_Malestrom!_**

Later the next day, after James and I returned, we were off the coast of Shipwreck Cove. I was on my ship prepping for the coming battle. After that little trip to the _Locker_ and the situation in the mirror, I started to look like the crew of the _Dutchman_. Standing at 5' 11" and three quarter inches, I have hazel eyes, and started to take on the similarities of various sharks. I had a great white dorsal fin near the base of my skull; my nose was like that of a saw tooth shark, webbed hands and feet, teeth like a hammer head, and fin like protrusions coming out of my elbows. I touched them once, and they seemed to be made from bone. After admiring my new look, I was called to the captain's cabin. "You wanted to see me sir?" Norrington walked in then to.

"You're both here, that's good. I am going to see Calypso on the _Pearl_. I have left Maccus in charge for the time being. When the fighting starts, James, I want you to stay under until we give you the signal. Adrian, they will expect you to fight with the _Dutchman_. How, I don't know yet. They might not want you to fight. We have to wait for Beckett's orders on that. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir."

"As you wish _Commodore_," James said.

"Commodore? Why would you call me that?"

"Well, you command as of right now, four of the most powerful ships of the seven seas."

"Thank you for that James."

"I think it suits you Commodore Jones," I teased.

He got up, and left. I went back to my ship and tried to find my first mate. When I did, I called him up.

"Yes sir?"

"You are to be in charge of the ship while I'm gone. I have some important business with Calypso."

"As you wish sir. I will do what you ask."

"Good. Because if I find out, you left me here and mutinied, I will have Jones' terrible leviathan find you, and send the lot of you to the locker! Am I understood?"

"Y-ye-yes sir," he stuttered.

I left and teleported myself to the _Pearl_. I just watched as the captain disappeared through the cell door. I heard some murmuring, and then nothing. Little did I know Calypso already knew I was here.

"He's gone now Mr. Jacobs. You can come and talk to me."

I bowed low to Calypso. "Goddess Calypso, I have a plan for you and the captain."

"Come now, what is this plan hmm? Is it one where you try to get your captain and me together again?"

"It's a little something like that. You see, there is this girl named Juno on board the _Dutchman_ and I," I began telling her my tale, and our plans for her and Juno. When I was finished, she smiled.

"Do we have an accord," she asked holding out her hand.

"That we do," I shook her hand and sealed the deal. I teleported back to the _Dutchman_, and called for Emily and Juno to meet me in the brig.

"Yes Adrian?"

"What is it?"

I smiled because those two were becoming more like twins than sisters. "Well, Emily you know about my plan with Juno and Calypso yes?"

"Aye, what of it?"

"She and I just sealed the deal."

"Oh, that's so great!"

"Um, I'm right here you two. And I'm a little confused."

"Should I, or should you," I asked Emily.

"You should. It was your idea."

"Okay then. Juno, you might want to sit down for this." She did and I began to tell her. "You remember when I told you I had a plan to keep you around as long as possible for the captain right?"

"I remember."

"You see, after you and I had talked, I went back to my cabin and while I was lying in my bed, I had an idea. I thought to myself, 'What if Calypso and Juno became one? Then the captain could have both the loves of his life.' I formulated a plan around this idea. But, I had to wait until the time was right. You see, I just came from the _Black Pearl_ and sealed your future. I told Calypso my story, and the reason why Jones did what he did. Mind you, she was a little upset at the reason, but she turned around at the thought at how happy you, the captain, and she would be. But, I had to tell her that the Brethren had to release her first. She agreed that that was our first course of action."

"So, imagine to the captain's surprise, after the battle, that she comes aboard and you two merge. He would be the happiest man in the seven seas," I finished. I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying Juno? I thought you'd be happy at this turn of events."

She then got up, and gave me the biggest hug her frame could give me. "Thank you, thank you _so_ much," she cried. "It is the most brilliant idea, and the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me."

"Oh Juno," I hugged her back. "I'm sorry we had to keep this from you, but we had to make sure the captain didn't know. I don't know how he would even feel about this." Little did I know, we had another guest down here with the three of us.

"I think it's a great idea to-uh."

'_Uh oh_,' I thought. It was the captain.

"Why did you decide you had to keep this big a secret from me-uh," he asked stepping down into the brig.

"Well sir, I, that is to say we, oh man."

He just started to laugh. "You three can surprise me in more ways than I can imagine. When did you decide on this Adrian?"

"Right after Link told us about Juno. I know I should've told you sir. But, we didn't know what your reaction would be. Originally when I was telling Emily before I left, Maccus was listening, and I had them promise not to tell you."

"Is that a fact," he asked eyeing Emily and me. "Wouldn't you think," he walked around us. "That if you came to me with this sooner-uh; that I, as you put it Adrian, would be the happiest man in all the seven seas," he asked with a smile.

"So you're not mad captain," asked Emily.

"No, I'm the happiest I've been in years," he said hugging the three of us.

After he was done hugging us he grabbed Juno and started to caress her face with his good hand. "You sure this is what you want my dear-uh?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way Davy," she said kissing him.

That's when Maccus came down with some partly good news. "Sir, Beckett has called you and Adrian to shore."

"What does he want now?"

"He was going to talk to the pirates on their terms of surrender."

"That's going to be unbloody likely," I said. "They won't surrender at all. They'd rather fight."

"Tell him we'll be right there," said the captain.

We teleported to that little spit of land off the coast of Shipwreck Island where the meeting was to take place. We were there a few minutes before the pirates. I watched as Barbossa, Jack the monkey on his shoulder, Elizabeth, and Jack walked toward us. Unfortunately, like the captain, I had to stand in a bucket of water because our ten years just started again a little while ago. So, it was Beckett, Jones, me, and Will all in a row. Barbossa was the first to speak.

"So you be the cur that lead these wolves to our door," he said to Will.

"Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you want to see its grand architect, look to your left," Beckett told them.

They looked left, including Jack. Even though he was the one that gave will his compass in the first place.

"My hands are clean in this, figuratively."

"My actions were my own, and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke! Listen to the tool."

"Will, I've been aboard the _Dutchman_. I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool to fight for it."

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this," Beckett asked holding up his compass. "You made a deal with me Jack to deliver the pirates. And here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, and claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years of servitude aboard the _Dutchman_. As a start!"

"That debt was paid mate. With some help."

"You escaped," I piped up.

"Technically."

"I propose an exchange," Elizabeth said. "Will leaves with us…and you can take Jack."

"Done," Will said first.

"Undone," Jack said frightened.

"Done," agreed Beckett.

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords. You have no right," Barbossa yelled at Elizabeth.

"King," she said. She looked at Jack.

"As you command, your nibs," he said with a bow.

Apparently Barbossa didn't like that. "Blackguard!" He sliced near Jack's face and cut off his piece of eight. Before he could get it, Jack the monkey got it. "If you have something to say, I best be saying something as well."

"First to the finish then," Jack said while walking toward us. When he got to our side, Beckett and I moved so Jack was in-between the captain and I.

He put on his hat and we asked, "Do you fear death?"

"You have no idea."

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight and all of you will die. Or you cannot fight in which case only most of you will die," Beckett told Elizabeth.

"You killed my father."

"He chose his own fate."

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight. And you will die."

"So be it," said Beckett.

While he was talking to Elizabeth, the captain and I smiled at this turn of events.

As soon as we were aboard the _Dutchman_, Emily, Jimmy, and I put good ol' Jack in the Brig.

"Becomin' real little helpers aren't you two?"

"Give us a few minutes will ya Jimmy," I asked him.

"If you're sure."

He left and Emily grabbed his shirt, must have grabbed some of his chest hair by the way he winced. And I pulled out one of my pistols and put it in his face.

"Listen here you slimy, filthy, mangy bilge rat! Right now I'm not in one of the best moods. You think you're going to kill the captain? You won't have the balls to do so. So come hell or high water, I _will_ protect Jones." She turned to me, "Thanks for the support Adrian."

"No problem." She looked at him again and stormed off. "You really have a way with the ladies don't you Jack?"

"What was up her rear?"

"You don't want to know." I decided to tell him a little something. "You know Jack, you asked a while ago why I wanted to let the captain live. You remember that yes?"

"Aye. So, are you going to finally tell me why?"

"Yes I am. You see where I come from you are all characters, like in a play. I have watched this play over a few hundred times, and I was sick and tired of what was happening over and over again. So, I went to school and learned about parallel universes, or dimensions. I invested a lot of money in my project to travel to these places, and after fifteen years of research, I developed a portal to travel to these dimensions. You see Jack, the play if you will, was all about you, Elizabeth, Will, and well, everyone. _I _decided to come and change a few things."

"Why are you telling me all this," Jack asked me.

"You see Jack _you_ are part of my plan to end Beckett's miserable life. And I want to give a few others, a chance of having one. I will only ask you this once. When it comes down to it, are you with us? Or, are you still going to end the captain's life to gain immortality? Because if that is your choice, you have to ferry souls to the other side, or end up just like the captain. So, I ask again Jack, you with us, or against us?"

"You are willing to give me a chance to join you, and end Beckett's life just like that? No other motive than that? Well, if I was any the wiser, I'd say no. But, with your help, we can end this. Make pirates free again without any one to tell us otherwise."

"Then do we have an accord?"

"We have an accord."

"But," I said still holding his hand. "I can give you the gift you want so badly."

"I knew there was a catch."

"No catch, just a favor. If you stab the heart on the left, that's my heart, the one on the right is the captain's. If you stab mine, you get the _Nightingale_. A ship that can with only a few words, sail, fire, run light, and reload all by herself. Better than anything the _Pearl_ can do. Savvy?"

"No can do mate, I won't stab your heart or Jones'. I think I have had a change a heart on old fish face."

"Hmm, interesting," I said leaving him to his devices. I came up from the brig, and was greeted by Mercer.

"Lord Beckett wants you to stay back with us. He says two against one aren't fair odds."

"How _kind_ of him. But, I believe I can be of some help in the fighting."

"Those were his explicit orders. You do well to obey his wishes."

"Ah, but I believe he meant for my ship to stay behind. Not myself as a person. So, if we're done here, I believe I will help," with that, I walked off. I looked at the sky and it was turning gray, and fast. Lightning flashed, it started to pour, and the maelstrom was forming. I had to agree with Emily on her efforts. '_Nice one Calypso. I hope you remember our deal._' I walked toward the helm.

I heard Mercer yell, "Veer off!"

"She'll not harm us. Full bore and into the abyss," yelled the captain.

"Are you mad?!"

"Ha! You afraid to get wet," I asked. Mercer looked at me, then the captain, then back at the maelstrom.

'_Time to get this party started_,' I thought to myself. We were on the _Pearl's _stern and gaining.

"Bow cannons-uh!" They were run out and we started firing. With my new found shark eyesight, I could see the _Pearl_ take a few hits. She started to turn into faster waters. The captain did the same. We were almost board and board, when I pulled out all of my weapons. I had out my new sword _Espada de Muerto_ or _Death Sword_ in English. She had a blunderbuss on the end, a piece of Aztec gold for the keychain, and the blade was from an old guillotine. I had my pistols in their holsters, and my musket shotgun on my back.

"Main battery at the ready," yelled Mercer. As the crew fired, so did the _Pearl_. As we got closer and closer to each other, Mercer yelled, "Prepare to board!" As he did so, a cannonball hit the stern castle, and the company soldiers that were there, got hit. The captain grabbed Mercer by the shoulders, and looked at him like, '_What are you going to do now_?' I walked up to them and asked, "Permission to speak sir, before you kill him."

"Granted-uh."

"Mercer, Mercer, Mercer; we've had the captain's heart back for a while now, and I think it's safe to say, you brought this on yourself mate. Oh, and one other thing. Former Admiral James Norrington isn't dead. He's with us," I motioned to the captain and I. "Too bad you won't live long enough to see the fruits of our labor." After I was done, captain Jones used his tentacles to kill him.

"No," was the last cry of Mercer before the captain severed his brain stem from his spinal column.

"Now, time to get the chest back," the captain said with the key in his hand. As we were descending the stairs, Jack came out of his cabin with the chest in his hands.

"Lookie here boys, a lost bird; A lost bird who never learned to fly-uh," Captain Jones said pulling out his broadsword.

"To my great regret. But, never too late to learn eh?" Jack hit a part of the ship, and it sent him flying.

While he was up there and the captain going after him, I went into the fray. I grabbed one of the boarding ropes, and went over with Emily to the _Pearl_. I ended up being by Will and Elizabeth. I gave it my all as I was trying to save as many of my crewmates as possible. While I was doing that, I got rid of some company soldiers while I was at it. My crewmates got the idea, and started doing the same. Will, Liz, and Barbossa gave us incredulous looks. I just tipped my hat and went back to the _Dutchman_. I looked up and the captain had the chest and Jack was about to fire at his hand. I looked around for Hadras and saw he was near the edge of the ship. I ran to him as fast as I could and shouted, "Hey Hadras! Heads up! Move out of the way!" I think he heard me, because he moved. Unfortunately, an E.I.T.C. soldier was standing where he was, got knocked in the noggin, and fell overboard. I looked and saw that Emily just saved Maccus from Jack the monkey, and landed in a compromising position. They got up, and Will and Elizabeth joined the fray.

I watched as Jones was fighting Lizzy, then she got knocked unconscious. Will stabbed him through. "Missed," I whispered. Emily gave Jones her sword, and I looked around for Juno. She was fighting some company soldiers, and it was a one sided fight. She was losing. Her eyes were glowing gold, and she fought like a demon. I was running towards her when she went down holding her head. I looked around and saw that Mr. Fairfield had the restrainer pressed. This got me so mad I yelled, "Raaagh! Captain Robert Fairfield! Your day of reckoning has come! You stop pressing that restrainer, or you'll face my wrath!"

"High un-bloody likely! Davy Jones!" This got the captain's attention. "You have betrayed the East India Trading Company! I told you what would happen if you did! Now Juno will DIE!" He pressed it again, Juno screamed.

"CAPTAIN!"

The captain looked and started towards her.

"That's far enough Jones! One more step, and I'll press it again!" To demonstrate he meant it, he pressed it again. Juno went down on all fours. "Hahahaha! You see this Jones? You see what I'm capable of?! You had no chance with her to begin with! She's just a tool of destruction and carnage. Not a person capable of love or affection. What you thought you had, I easily took away, see?!" He pressed it again, and Juno screamed. I saw him keep pressing it, then after a few more times, Juno curled into a ball and stopped screaming. He kept pressing, and soon enough, she was standing. "What the _fuck_?"

"What, afraid your little toy isn't working anymore? Because it still is. "

He did and looked on in stunned wonder. "How? How is this possible?"

"It still hurts Fairfield. But every time you push that button, the more hate I have for you."

I kept running towards the helm, with my blade and pistol drawn.

"You see, it was starting to be a bit much for me. So, I turned all that pain, into hate. You said you'd hurt my captain. You said that you'd hurt my crew. You also said that you'd kill me," she drew her sword. "You see Robert, hate is a powerful motivator."

I looked at Fairfield, and he dropped the device.

"And you want to know the best part? I _fucking hate you_," she raised her sword and brought it down. I looked on and saw that she embedded her sword into the deck. "But, I promised a new friend that he could do the job of killing you." She grabbed her sword and walked to join the captain.

"Oh Robert, Robert, Robert; You see the mess you got yourself into?"

'_I know that voice_,' I thought to myself. I looked, and it was Link, walking up the stairs to the helm.

"Thank you Juno. Oh Robert, you have become a ghost of your old self. You used to be such a good friend. But the project changed you. When she disappeared, when Juno disappeared, you went ballistic, off the deep end, around the bend, you went bat shit _crazy_."

"You went crazy to the idea that your little pet got up and left, without your say so. Even though you had another project in the works after she died," he said circling his old friend. "You see, I looked into your files, and went to check it out. And you know what I found?"

"What did you find old _friend_," Robert spat.

"I found that you were experimenting on kids. The ones who no one wanted, the ones our society threw away. And you know what else I saw?"

"You saw _him_, didn't you? You saw my greatest achievement. You saw Zeus."

"Yes I saw him. I even saw what he was capable of. But, here's where it gets interesting. After I saw what you created. I also saw the drug you were planning to give him." Link sighed. "As if he wasn't deadly _enough_. So, I only did the logical thing in that kind of situation. You want to know what that is, _old friend_?"

Robert turned pale and yelled, "What did you do to him?! What did you do you bastard! Tell me!"

"I thought you might ask that. Before we came here, before we came to this time, I _blew up the lab_, and everything, and _everyone_ in it," Link said with a grin.

"You are such a bastard Link. That was my life's work! And you went and turned it to ash and rubble!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE PLAYIG GOD! NO MAN SHOULD EVER HAVE THAT RIGHT! You were messing with people's lives, man. I had enough of it, I had enough of the damn _project_, and I had enough of you. When you were talking with Beckett about killing Jones and Juno, I came here. I swore my oath to the _Dutchman_, and I'm not leaving until that debt is paid. I also swore that I would be the one to kill you Robert."

Robert looked at his old friend with shock. "You would kill your _best friend_? Come on Link, I even know how ridicules that sounds."

"I lost my best friend to madness a long time ago. You're not him anymore," Link said raising his blade. "Good-bye Robert." He brought it down and sliced off his head.

When he sliced off Roberts' head, Will got up and tried to get the captain again. The captain spun him off and was about to run his sword through his chest.

"Tell me Master Turner-uh, do you fear death?"

"Do you?!"

'_Damn you Jack,_' I thought.

"Heady tonic holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow!"

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it," the captain asked; stabbing will in the heart. He started to laugh, it was cut short because Bootstrap saw the knife and remembered his son's promise. He attacked Captain Jones.

"You will not forestall my judgment-uh!"

I looked at Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. Will stabbed the heart, and I got a huge pain in my chest. "Ugh," I started to go back, and I hit the deck. "Part of the crew, part of the ship." Then everything went black.


	15. Surprises

**_Surprises_**

I woke up, and the battle was over. I looked around and saw that we were underwater. My curiosity got the better and I asked, "How am I alive?"

"Oh Adrian!" I heard the chorus of two voices and the next thing I knew, I was being hugged by Juno and Emily. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," I told them. "I thought Will stabbed my heart?"

"I did." I looked and saw Will standing next to me with a scar running down his chest.

"Are you the captain of my _Nightingale_ then Will?"

"I am."

"Then everything is as it should be. Then why am I still here," I asked no one in particular.

"I will explain that," said a disembodied voice.

The next thing I know, Calypso appeared right before me. "You see Adrian, I remember our deal. When you died, I sensed a change in the waters. As the _Dutchman_ went down in the maelstrom I created, I came aboard and saw every one staring at a body. The body was you."

"I know that mi lady. But how is it that I'm still here?"

"You still have a big role to play Mr. Jacobs," said the captain coming from behind Calypso.

"I thought _this_ was the role I was supposed to play," I motioned to her, the captain, and Juno.

"Ah, and you did admirably. But, we still have a little problem to get rid of still."

"Beckett."

"Aye that be the one."

"I'm guessing that after we get rid of him, I'm going back to 'sleep' right?"

"We'll see," said Calypso.

We rose up from the sea in a flourish. And low and behold Jack was still with us.

"Ready on the guns," the captain commanded. All of the starboard guns were run out. "Mr. Jacobs," the captain turned to me.

"Aye sir."

"Tell Norrington that we require his assistance," he said with a smile.

"Aye aye sir!" I went through one of the masts and appeared on the _Sea Queen_. "James," I called out.

"Yes Adrian," I heard from behind me.

"Ah, there you are. The Commodore requires your assistance."

"I'll be there." As I left I heard him yell, "Ready the guns! Unfurl all sail! Raise the ship, for today is the day we take down the East India Trading Company!"

"Yargh!"

I appeared back on the _Dutchman_. We were next to the _Black Pearl_. "Ahoy there Jack!"

He turned and had a surprised look on his face. "Ahoy Adrian," he said with his own salute.

We were heading for the _Endeavour_ and she had all 100 guns out. When we were board and board with her, the _Sea Queen_ rose from the depths behind her. Then I heard waves coming from behind us, and the _Nightingale_ was now in front of her. "Sir," I said to the captain.

"Yes?"

"I believe we should call Calli," I said with an evil grin.

"Aye, she shouldn't miss this. All hands on the Hammer!" The crew scrambled to their places. As they were turning the capstan the captain yelled out, "Let no joyful voice be heard," he started. Then the crew joined in. "Let no man look up at the sky with hope. And let this day be cursed for we who ready to wake, THE KRAKEN!" The hammer hit the hull, and the captain ordered, "Douse all canvas!" They did, and the _Endeavour_, without furling her sails, came to a full stop.

'_Good one Calli_,' I thought to myself. "Prepare to board," I yelled. Everyone grabbed the grappling hooks, and in a few minutes all four ships were surrounding Beckett's prized flagship. In just a few minutes, a good portion of the crew from the _Dutchman_, _Sea Queen_, _Nightingale_, and the _Pearl_ were on the ship. The captain, Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, Norrington, Emily, Juno, Calypso, and myself walked up to the helm where the codfish Beckett was. He looked surprised to see all of us.

"Surprise you filthy cur," I said to him.

"How? How did you all join forces? The whole lot of you despise each other!"

"Well Beckett," Jack stepped up. "You provided us all with a common enemy. You know who that might be?"

"Me," he gulped.

"Give that man a prize ladies and gents," I said.

"Hello _sir_," James spat.

He looked at James like he was seeing a ghost. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Surprise! When I was aboard the _Dutchman _under your orders, I freed Elizabeth and her crew," he said with a sweep of his hand. "Mr. Jacobs here got to me while they were escaping, and he told me what you did to the Governor. Elizabeth told me the same story. At first I didn't believe that you would do such a thing. But," he said looking at me. "When he corroborated her story, he gave me a choice. Join them in ending you, and give the sovereign of the seas back to the people or die. I agreed, and joined them and the _Dutchman_. The ship you see behind you," he said turning Beckett around. "Is my old ship the _Dauntless_. Raised from the depths off of Tripoli, and improved. She isn't a ship of the crown anymore, but the ultimate pirate ship!"

"And the one in front of you Beckett," I added. "Is the former _HMS Interceptor_. Raised from the depths off of _Isla de Muerta_. But," I paused for effect. "This couldn't be possible without a good friend of ours. Right Calli?!"

She raised her tentacles and roared.

"You remember my pet don't you Beckett," asked the captain.

"She's…how? I ordered you to kill that thing!"

Apparently Calli didn't like that, and swept some of Beckett's crew off the ship.

"I would advise against getting her mad Beckett. She isn't very fond of you right now," I said.

Rumble.

"How is she alive? I know I ordered you to kill her. There's a carcass on _Black Sand Island_!"

"A good double created by me," I told him.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm an alchemist you _moron_! I created Kelly from a sucker from Calli. I believe you are familiar with the work of Nicholas Flammel?"

"For there to be a transmutation to occur, there has to be something of equal or exact value in return."

"So, you do know. Indeed. That is what happened. I made a physical double of the Kraken, and I promised her your head."

He looked at me in horror.

"Heh, kind of ironic isn't it? The very thing you wanted to destroy is ultimately _your_ destruction." Turning to the captain I asked, "What should we do with him sir?"

"We kill him."

"May I have that honor Jones," Jack asked. Turning to Beckett he said, "Nothing personal mate. It's just good business," he said using one of his lines.

"I think I should have that honor," Elizabeth spoke up. "The man killed my father."

"Me as well," James said. "For almost the same reason, he was a dear friend to me."

Roar!

"I think that translates to 'I want to kill him for wanting to hurt my master.' Captain Jones," I said.

"Aye that may be. But, I want to kill him to for making do what I did against my will."

"It looks like we're at a standstill eh," Jack said.

I had an idea then. "Hey, I have an idea." They turned to look at me. "I have with me four pistols and a musket. If we fire at him all at once, we all get the satisfaction of doing this prick in," I said getting out my guns.

Beckett turned and yelled, "Well don't just stand there! Kill them!"

"You try it, and it'll be the last thing you ever do," Juno said.

"I would listen to her boys. If you even so much as raise your gun, your dead," Emily said.

"And, you have four ships who will annihilate you, if you so much as take a step," Will spoke up.

"So throw down your guns before I send you to the _Locker_," Captain Jones yelled.

"Don't listen to them! They're obviously bluffing! Shoot them!"

Just then, Calli grabbed a handful of the crew and they disappeared beneath the sea.

"Are we now-uh?"

"You heard them gents. They aren't messing about," Beckett's lieutenant said. The entire crew threw down their weapons.

"Now, with that out of the way," Jack said. "I believe we have some unfinished business."

We all raised our weapons.

"Please, no!"

"Ready-uh," Jones started.

"Have mercy!"

"Aim," Jack spoke.

He looked horrified at the thought that his pleas weren't being heard. "It's just good business."

"Fire," I said.

All the guns went off at once, and Beckett slumped over dead. "Ready ladies and gents," I asked grabbing his legs. Jack, the captain, Will, Liz, and Norrington all grabbed a part of Beckett's body. "Ready to have an appetizer Calli," I asked her. I saw the sea disappear into a giant maw, as she opened her mouth. "Heave, ho!" We tossed his body overboard and saw him disappear down her gullet.

"What do you mean appetizer," asked one of the company soldiers.

"Exactly what I meant," I told him. "Go have some fun Calli. Pick your choice of the armada."

"But you said," the lieutenant screamed.

"We didn't say anything about the rest of the fleet-uh," Captain Jones said.

"We gave this ship the white flag. Not them," I said to the lieutenant.

We looked at the armada and it seemed that Calli was enjoying herself.

"Mr. Jacobs, I believe I owe you a ship," Calypso said.

I looked around and saw the horrified looks on the soldiers' faces. Turning back to Calypso I said, "This one will do."

The remaining crew of the _Endeavour _looked at me. "What do you mean that this ship will do," asked the lieutenant.

"That's very simple. Lady Calypso gave young mister Turner my ship the _Nightingale _since my crewmates cut out his heart and replaced mine," I said showing him my scar. "Now, I give you a choice. Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished! I can offer you, an escape. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment! One hundred years before the mast! Will ye serve?"

The lieutenant looked at the crew of the _Endeavour_ and they shook their heads yes. "We will serve."

"There!"

Calypso spoke to me then. "I believe we have some unfinished business Mr. Jacobs."

"Oh, quite right. Juno?"

"Yes Adrian?"

"Come stand next to Calypso please?"

"Okay."

When she did, I started up a chant. "Let these two different souls from different times become one. Let these souls be joined together by their love for Davy Jones, the love of their lives. May these two forever love him, as much as he loves them," I said cutting their hands. "May the one who wasn't there that controls the sea; share her power with the one who loves him now. The one who wasn't there, be there with him, for all time," I said grabbing Calypso's hand. "May the one who loves him now, that has only a short time to live on this earth, share in her knowledge of the sword, with the goddess that first loved him, and may she live with him forever," I said grabbing Juno's hand. "And may these two become one with the love they share to be with him forever more!" I joined their hands and there was a bright flash of light as I completed the chant. When the light died down, there was only one person standing there. She had her eyes closed, and when she opened them, they were gold. She had dreads like Calypso, the figure like Juno. And since they both had the same complexion before the joining, there was no change there. Their height evened out though. Tia Dalma was 5' 8" and Juno was 5' 5". The person in front of us now was at least 5' 6". She was also clad in what looked like a cross between her leather jump suit, and Calypso's garb. The clothing was black, had a hood, went down to her ankles, and was open to show skin tight clothing underneath.

"Why are you guys staring at me," Calypso/Juno asked.

"Because, you're so," the captain had trouble finding the right words.

"You're amazing," I said.

"Oh," she said blushing.

The captain walked around her, and said, "Oh my darling Juno. You look like a princess." He stopped and asked, "Or should I call you my dear Calypso?"

"It doesn't matter Davy. Just know that I still love you, no matter what you call me," she said hugging the captain.

He hugged her back and told her with tears in his eyes, "I can finally have you for forever."

"I know. You have the both of us now Davy, forever," she agreed. She kissed him, and he kissed her back.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Juno, is my part here finished?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to die Adrian hmm? Like I told you before, you still have a part to play."

"I see." I turned to look at the captain again. "Sir, what would you like us to do?"

"WE CELEBRATE," Jack yelled. "We killed Beckett, the war against piracy is over, and we can all rest easy. What do you say Jones," he asked the captain.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Mr. Sparrow is right." He turned to Jack, "You have been a help to us Jack, and for that, you can have the _Pearl_. Your debt is gone."

"I don't know what to say mate. The only thing I can think of to say, is thank you."

"But, what of our servitude Commodore," asked James. "We still have to wait another ten years before we step on land again."

"Who said we'd be on land?"

Later that night, all five crews joined together and had the best time of our lives.


End file.
